Best Mistake
by Antis0cial
Summary: Tris Prior, Californian born and raised messes up. Tobias Eaton, New Yorks 'Golden Boy', is dying on the inside, with a messed up life and friends who don't understand. They're both in a daze. One mistake can ruin you… But you get to choose if you let it rule over your life, or love the best you can and hold on for the ride.
1. Chapter 1

Best Mistake

* * *

_**Chapter one: New York?**_

I wake up to a monotone voice blaring on a loud speaker. " We will be landing in 15 minutes, please turn off all electronics and put up your tables."

_Finally._

I hat planes with a burning passion, the small cramped seats, the turbulence, and the people who's kids just won't shut up. I swear kids should come with off buttons.

My life was going great but -there's always a but when something's going great- that was until my parents got into a car accident. The bastard was drunk driving and he slammed head on into my parents. There okay, but there in a coma which isn't really any better if you really think about it.

That's why I'm on this damned airplane, I mean, do you think I would want to fly to Chicago (A very cold Chicago might I add) when Christmas is in 3 weeks? I could have had a dandy Christmas in California.

I sigh and take my ear buds out; the only things i thought could keeps the sound of crying children to a minimal. _I was so wrong.._

I stand up stretching my legs. _I wonder what Caleb is going to say when I tell him about the accident?_

Caleb is my slightly older (By like 5 minutes), smarter, and most perfect child. I almost miss him sometimes, but I consider myself the only child, because Caleb got accepted to a 'beautiful' boarding school last year, or at least that's how he described it. I'm pretty surer its called The Erudite School of Intelligence.

I was going to sign up to go there but that was until I found out that it was in Chicago. I mean, what 18 year old girl would want to leave beautiful California to go live in some freezing cold place with nerds all around her? Definitely not me.

* * *

I'm snapped back into reality (ironically) when someone's fingers are snapped in front of my nose.

"Need any help with that?" The guy -who was rudely snapping his fingers- asks pointing to my carry-on bag sitting on the shelf above me.

"Wha-? Oh, that yeah uh sure, thanks" I say mentally slapping myself for stuttering.

He smiles at me, and I take a moment to take in his features. He has tanned skin, bright brown eyes that radiate excitement, he looks like he is ready for a party at any time, and his smile is warm and inviting.

"Here" He says handing me my little bag. "I'm Uriah by the way" The guy -Uriah- says proudly extending his hand.

"The names Tris" I say shaking his hand.

"Well Trissy, I've had enough of this plane lets go get our bags."

I scoff at the nickname and start walking. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you coming" I say without turning around.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" he says quietly from behind me.

* * *

"Do you think they sell freeze pops here" Uriah says obnoxiously loud while we are waiting for our luggage.

"Uriah, this is an airport" I say giving him a flat look.

"Oh sorry. Do you think they sell freeze pops here?" He says whispering the last bit.

I give him a questioning glare and laugh slightly at his stupidity.

"You know they probably do, you know I'm right Trissy." He laughs giving me a challenging look.

"Don't call me Trissy" I say glaring at him. "Unless you want me to start hating you, and then you'll start hating me for hating you." I sigh, rubbing my face.

"I'd rather die than not have you as a friend Trissy." Uriah says with a wide smile. "God Dammit, where is our luggage?"

I chuckle "I swear I haven't smiled this much in my whole entire life."

"You deserve it Tris" Uriah says trying to hide his smile. "So what are you doing here in New York?"

"Wel-" wait, did he just say _New York?_ "I think you mean Chicago Uri" I say with a nervous smile.

"Nope" he says popping the 'p'.

I stand there shocked as the words as the words ring back around in my head over and over:_ New York._

the only thing i could have said in that place came out as, "What!?"

_Good going idiot._


	2. Chapter 2

Best Mistake

**Chapter Two: Idiocy **

Most eyes were on me by now. And by most I mean all of the people in the luggage area of the Airport.

_Did I really scream that loud in here?_

Uriah was standing watching me in amusement, and it takes all of my willpower not to smack him right here in front of everyone.

_The Lord is testing my patience I swear._

"You look pissed" Uriah comments handing me my luggage. "What's up with that? Do I really irritate you that much?" he asks glaring at me, which gets me to _smile_.

_Didn't think I would be smiling in a situation like this.._

I laugh sarcastically before saying "You are two halves of an whole idiot. I took the wrong flight. I'm hungry, I took the wrong flight, I have too pee, I took the wrong flight and of course, the worst, I took the wrong flight."

He laughs, "God dammit woman. I'm sorry that you took the wrong flight but how is that even possible? Didn't you see the signs telling you which flight you are on -or in your case- should have been on? And now you probably don't have anywhere to stay, and you call me an idiot."

_That's because you are one..._

"You talk too much," I state the obvious and continue, "I've just been a bit distracted lately, with my parents and my brother being gone, he is literally my other half."

"What happened to your parents?" Uriah asks with a confused expression (that almost always seems to be etched onto his face.)

_Lord. I didn't tell him about my parents._

"My dear Uriah, that is a story for a different day, What we- or I - should be doing right now is finding out how I'm gonna get to Chicago, preferably before Christmas. I need your help Uri."

"With what exactly?" He looks genuinely confused right now.

"I literally just told you a minute ago, you idiot" I say under my breath, and start walking to the exit of- Wait I don't even know what airport I'm in at the moment.

_This is going to be a long December..._

* * *

We finally get out of the freezing December weather and into the cab. New York is beautiful in the winter. It'd be a great place to live in, after you get your head around how many crowds of people there are on the streets.

_Don't they have a lives?_

_And really, on a Monday too?_

On the bright side, Uriah said he is going to let me stay with him and his family until I can book and -actually board the right flight- to Chicago.

_He could be a rapist. His whole family could be rapists._

No, Uriah -and his family- are not rapists they are just being nice. Complete strangers offer to let girls who took the wrong flight stay with them all the time. Right?

_Or they could be murderers._

"Tris...You there?" Uri says tapping my forehead.

"Hmm. Oh Yeah, I'm good."_ Lord,_ I need to stop it with this stuttering. "What's up?"

"Now that you've _finally_ acknowledged my presence, are you sure that you don't have any friends that live in New York at this moment?"

_Congratulations Tris, you've won the award for being the biggest idiot ever._

_Christina moved to New York last month. I would punch myself right now for being so stupid._

* * *

It's amazing how loud I can scream when I want too, I didn't say it was a good idea to scream while someone's driving, but it's pretty amazing.

Uriah gives me the 'seriously!?' look causing me to roll my eyes. If it isn't for Uriah, I would probably be at his house. And i don't even know his last name.

"Sorry Cab driver-"

"HEY. You just gave me a freaking heart attack, where's my apology!?" Uri says which earns him a knee in the leg.

I laugh when he bends over and holds his leg feigning hurt.

"You are the epitome of dramatic, and I'm sorry that your scared of my high pitched girl scream, and that's the only apology your gonna get." This earns me a glare, and I return it with a sarcastic smile.

"Do you guys mind if I make a quick call? Uri, be prepared for a little detour, you might get to make a new friend today."

"YASS" He says in an obnoxiously loud attempt of a white girl voice.

_ADD: Annoying to one of the reasons that I'm still wondering why I'm in this cab with him._

I, Beatrice 'Tris' Prior, will do whatever it takes to make the best of this mistake.

_This is going to be a long 'vacation'._


	3. Chapter 3

Best Mistake Ch 3

**Chapter 3: Typical Best Friend Love**

"TRIS!? I haven't talked to you in like a week. Heart to heart man let's talk, I can tell when something's wrong with you and something is _definitely _wrong."

_There's the same smart ass Christina that I know and love._

"Hey Chris" I say with a smirk knowing that she hates the nickname. I can't see her but I sense that she's rolling her eyes.

The weird thing about Christina right now is that she can examine you without even being relatively near you.

"Tris something's off with you." I hear Christina say on the other line.

_Like she is doing right now._

It's sweet how much she cares about me. It's scary sometimes actually.

I take a deep breath before saying, " My parents were in an accident-"

"Do you have a phone Tris? cause I freaking called it, I knew something was wrong. She says in a way to enthusiastic -and loud- voice for my liking.

"Thanks for the revelation Christina." I say with a sarcastic smile although she can't see me. Leaving Uriah to smother his laughter, "But seriously, let me finish my story without interrupting my every 2 seconds."

Cristina tunes into the story, making unneeded comments every few minutes.

"Oh my God! That's unbelievable!" Christina shrieks into my ear and I grab a hold of it.

Again? I thought ignoring them worked.

"I have an idea!" Christina shrieks again causing me to cringe at the 'oh so' hated sound.

I was getting annoyed to say the least.

"And what is this brilliant idea that you have?" I say with a grin.

"You should stay with me, it'll be just like old times. Please Tris." Christina begs me.

I nod frantically but then remember that she can't see me, " You sure? Cause if you are that'd be fantastic."

"You thought I was being sarcastic weren't you?! Yeah you can stay, it'll be like a sleep over!" She say shrieking once again.

_Jesus, I give you permission to gauge my eyes out today._

_It'd be more delightful than this._

"You there Tris?" she asks me.

I bite back a sigh "Right here Chris, I'll see you in a bit"

"Yeah yeah, see you later." she chokes on giggles.

_Shes with someone. Shes hiding something from me._

"Wait! Who are you with?" I say and immediately smack myself.

_Damn you brain._

"What?" She says with fake confusion.

"Nothing, You still live on Dauntless Court right?" Nice save Tris.

Notice my strong use of sarcasm.

"Wha-? Oh, yeah. See you later igottagobye." and hangs up before I can respond.

I shut my phone and just stand there for a bit before I hear the familiar voice of Uriah.

"Get inside the cab Tris, it's too cold out there," he says opening the door.

I didn't realize that I was only wearing a hoodie.

"We have a change of plans." I announce while getting in the car and shutting the door. "Were going to Dauntless."

"Okay-. Wait did you say Dauntless?" Uri asks smirking.

I nod my face expressionless.

"I live in Dauntless!" He wails with a wide grin, sounding like Christina, if she had a deeper voice.

My eyes widen in surprise "Talk about a coincidence" I manage to choke out after who knows how long.

" Crazy, I guess we will be seeing each other again, huh." Uriah says with a grin so wide I'm sure his face hurts.

_Yeah. Crazy._

* * *

It was 2 minutes earlier than twelve P.M. Two minutes earlier than my curfew if I was back home, so no getting grounded this week.

the lights were out, indicating that Christina forgot about me. Typical best friend love I should say.

_I really hope that she has a hidden key somewhere._

I crash onto the stairs after a long and frustrating search for a hidden key. I'm really contemplating whether or not to dial Christina's number.

_And wake her up? She would probably kill me if she didn't get all 10 hours of her 'beauty sleep'._

But I still did.

_Ring!_

She will probably murder me before I get to book a flight back.

_Ring!_

_"_Tris , you better have a good reason for calling me at this hour," an obviously pissed off Christina growls from the other end. " Hello!? Tris are you still there? she asks confused.

"Umm...I...You...you need-"I stutter out but Christina loudly interrupts me.

"Speak up Tris!" She scowls and I take a deep breath.

"Listen Christina, You locked me out so stop being a dumb ass and come open the door for me right now," I snap "And seriously what happened to 'It can be like a sleep over every night' are you Bipolar or something?

"I'm coming," she drawls "You sure your sane right?"

I grit my teeth to control my words. All I can do other than making a smart comment is roll my eyes and hang up the phone.

_Everyday conversations with my best friend._ I think sarcastically.

* * *

I crash onto the couch after taking a long and soothing bath. I _was_ relaxed, until Christina barged into her living room.

"Look Tris , I really need your help tomorrow picking out a dres-," she starts but i cut her off.

"Can't help you," I say chuckling.

"Why not?" she demands.

"Because I have a flight to book, and you're probably going to force me to come to this party that you are picking this dress out for, and I won't be able to take it, and frankly neither will you."

"Just this once Tris?" She begs.

"Only if you don't yell at me," I state coughing a little. "Cause If you yell at me it's common sense to yell back. It's just how I function." I say and she laughs.

"So I was wondering-"

"Let me sleep, or I'll pass out from exhaustion." I whisper tiredly cutting her off once again.

"Fine," she retorts " I'm waking you up early tomorrow then". She says stomping up the stairs.

"Good night to you too," I say sarcastically.

_What did I just sign up for?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Luck just isn't my thing.**_

Best Mistake Ch 4

The next morning...

I don't deserve this. Lord, what did I do to deserve this.

Currently I am 'helping' Christina pick out a dress. I've never seen Christina like this, she never panics when it comes to parties or picking out dresses an i know why she is now. The reason was plain, simple and why she hasn't told me yet; she has a boyfriend.

When will this end?

I am the dumbest person when it comes to parties and the subject of it.

"Tris how about this one," Chris asks hurriedly holding a dress up bringing me out of my daydream. And like all 36 times before I respond with:

"That one's fine Chris."

"No, I probably have a nicer one somewhere," she whispers to herself walking back into her closet.

Damn you Christina

"Tris! How about this-" She screams cutting herself off "Wait never mind"

Once again, damn you Christina.

* * *

"Chris, I'm going out!" I say screaming.

After three hours of dress shopping out of Christina's closet, I deserve some time alone.

"Don't forget, we have to pick out your dress for the party tonight," I can't see her but I have a feeling that she was smirking.

"Fine," I say grunting in frustration and slamming the door before she could say anything else.

It's not long before I'm on the floor.

_Well isn't this day just going fantastic.._

"Watch where you're going, I'm already late for work and I don't need people running into me." I just met this guy and i'm already getting impatient with him.

I roll my eyes muttering "Great with first impressions I see."

"Don't be silly, I'm great at making first impressions when I actually like the person I'm meeting," he laughs sarcastically.

I take a deep breath and snap "Look, I've already been having a rough few days and I don't need a stuck up bastard like you making this worse than it already is. And the truth is, you've already made this day much worse than it needs to be. So if you would kindly exit and we can both get on with our lives that'd be great.

I shove past him and walk away, all I hear is silence and I smirk to myself.

_Tris: 1_

Or so I thought.

Once I was a metre away from him the guy yells:

"You really think I'm stuck up?!"

_Is that seriously the only thing he caught from what I just said? _

I groan loudly, he sounds like a two year old.

"How old are you?" I snap.

"Happily married with two kids," he says sarcastically smirking at me, and have to bite my lip to hold the laughter.

"Really? Because you sound like a prissy teenage girl," I chuckle and he scowls at me.

"No, but seriously how old are you?" He asks with a drop in his voice.

_You just met this guy. Don't tell him._

"Let's make a deal," he sighs but doesn't interrupt "I'll tell you how old I am, If you tell me your name." I say with a smirk.

"Fine." He says reluctantly. "My names Four."

_Different. I like it._

I take him in. He looks like most guys, probably eighteen.

"Tris, and I'm seventeen." I say smugly.

He smiles -A real smile too- and it could probably make any girl melt into a puddle.

"I have to go," he sighs "I'd give you my number, but I don't need another follower."

I scoff and immediately walk away.

_Why are boys so egotistical all the time?_

I put up my hood and continue to walk away.

_I don't even know where I'm going._

* * *

I walk into the parking lot of a coffee shop.

New York is beautiful, especially in the winter. It's really well kept and organized. It seems like only rich business people live here.

_Yeah, that prestigious. _I think sarcastically.

I look up and my eyes catch the familiar smile that could only belong to Uriah. "Uriah" I yell.

He turns with a confused expression until his eyes catch mine and he smiles. I expect him to just say "hey" back, but he sprints over to me and tackles me into a bear hug.

I chuckle softly and hug him back.

"What's up-," Uriah pants.

"Let's go inside and get some coffee," I say.

"First," he says stopping me from going inside "I need to ask you an important question." He says seriously.

_Oh boy._

"Okay," I say narrowing my eyes at him.

"Have you ever been to a Christmas party?" He asks quickly.

_Not what I was expecting._

"Yeah," I say unsure of where this was going "Why?"

"How would you like to come to the famous Pedrad Christmas party this weekend?" Uriah asks looking at my face.

_You just met this guy. _My mind says. _Don't say yes._

"Sure," I say forcing a smile.

'Great," he finishes with a smug smile. "Well I gotta go, see you later," Uriah smiles and walks away quickly. _Weird…_

"Lord," I mutter to myself heading to the coffee shop.

* * *

"So will you?" Christina asks excitedly.

"Sure," I answer even though I had clue what she was saying.

"Great," she says with a laugh, "I'm going to pick you out the best dress for the party."

"Wait, What!?" I stop on my heels.

"See you later," she chirps hanging up the phone before I could say anything.

"I hate everyone," I mutter to myself starting to walk again.

_It could be worse, right?_

_Wrong._

I'm pushed forward which causes the two coffees in my hand to spill onto me.

"This is a moment to remember," Four chuckles flashing a camera at me, "I'm totally keeping this pic. So photogenic huh Tris? You are literally glowing!"

"I hate everyone" I say louder than before while walking away.

"Wait!" He says jogging to catch up to me. " Let me drive you home, so you won't hate me." He says and his cheeks were slightly red. _Why?_

_Too late._

"How do I know you're not a serial killer?" I say flatly narrowing my eyes at him.

"If I am, you'll just have to live with your bad decision," Four chuckles and drags me toward his car.

"Can't I just back out of this?" I try to resist, but it's kinda hard when you're up against a giant.

"No, so let's just get this over with," determination evident in his voice.

"Fine," I sigh and stop resisting.

_So much for being in charge._


	5. Chapter 5

Best Mistake Ch 5

**_Note: Sorry for long update time. Life happens._**

**_Chapter 5: Boys are irrelevant._**

_2 minutes later…_

I'm sitting in the passenger side of Fours car while he is inside getting a coffee. He is really stupid leaving me alone in his car. Just for the fun of it I could clear everything out of it and leave.

I barely even know the guy and I am letting him -being forced to- drive me back to Christina's house.

Second time I've been in a strangers car and It hasn't even been a week. _Great job Tris._

I look out the window only to find Four smiling slyly at me. I stick my tongue out at him acting like a kid but that only earns me a smirk from him.

"This is going to be an interesting drive," I mutter to myself.

Four swings open the car door with a grin and hands me a, coffee? It's actually kind of sweet how he got it without me even asking.

"Lets get this over with!" Four says with way to much enthusiasm.

I glare at him "Don't cause a scene," I warn through gritted teeth, "Be as enthusiastic as you want on the outside, but we both know that you and I aren't going to enjoy this. So do us both a favour, and dial down the much unnecessary obviousness a little."

Four grits and looks out the other window. He stays silent and starts the car.

Okay, I didn't have to be that harsh.

"Four." I say sighing. _No response. _He keeps his eyes on the road paying no attention to me.

"Wanna play that game? It's on." I say mumble to myself and flick his ear hard, bringing the attention back to me. "What was that for Tris?"

"You weren't listening," I chuckle.

"First you don't want to talk to me, and now you're flicking my ear because you want to talk," he says glaring daggers at me "Make up your mind."

I bite back a sigh and narrow my eyes at him, "Is it your time of the month?" I ask dryly.

He gives me a sarcastic smile before pulling the car over. Four raises his gaze and meets mine.

He leans in, it's almost like he is going in for a kiss and I stiffen. But instead he reaches over and opens the car door with a sardonic grin.

"Get out of my car," he drawls, "Or I'll kick you out myself."

I stare at him flatly for a minute before responding "Why did you offer to drive me if you were just going to kick me out? You just like seeing me annoyed don't you?" I reply putting one foot out of the car door.

"I would if I'd given it any thought," he smirks.

"You don't have a brain," I say smacking him in the temple.

Four arches his eyebrow at me, "Just get out of my car."

I sigh and get out slamming the door behind me. I look back over at Fours car and shake my head. _Guys are jerks Tris._

_But 'jerk' is too small of a word to describe what Four is._

I turn and start walking. At least I won't be bothered by anyone for the walk home.

_HaHa Nope. _

Im fighting…

I'm fighting the urge not to punch him. And it only started on my third step.

"Tris, Stop walking." He pulls up beside me and rolls down his window.

"What?" I grit through my front teeth.

"Let me drive you back home," His eyes scan over my body and I suddenly feel invaded. Ew.

I don't reply. Instead I simply turn away, fighting the urge to turn around and stick my tongue at him.

What ticks me off about Four?

Everything.

And I just met him today.

"Please don't cause a scene," I warm him.

"No way, you're not going to walk all the way back to your house," he narrows his eyes. I groan in disapproval and glare at him.

"There's no way I'm getting back into that car," I see the taking a step back.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to cause a scene." Four raises his gaze and meets mine as her lifts his hand to the steering wheel.

Unconsciously, I start backing up bumping into snow banks and people walking by who manage just to keep staring forward.

"Stop it, Tris," he inches his car forward. He is now sporting a sly smirk as his hand moves slowly to the centre of the wheel.

I probably look like if I were half dead.

"Just get in the car Tris," he says "this is your last chance." He smirks and gives me a bitter laugh.

"No," I grit through my front teeth.

"Your call," he grins and moves his hand to the centre of the wheel and holds the horn down.

The sound of the car horn echoes down the street, the sound grabs everyone's attention causing me to glare at Four.

He laughs out loud. A real laugh too.

The deep sound makes my knees go weak for a moment and I almost fall. I snap out of it before I collapse in the middle of the sidewalk, and look at his face to see that he's sporting a wicked grin.

"For Gods sake," I mumble to myself and take a breath,

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" I shout putting the hood of my jacket up.

I see him shoot me a death glare before I turn and start walking.

He swiftly pulls up beside me again and honks again briefly getting my attention. "WHOA, I SAID NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream again stepping back holding my hands up in defence.

He closes his eyes in frustration, and squeezes the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turn white.

"See you later Tris." He says quietly before pulling out.

"Wouldn't count on it," I scream realizing he's too far to hear me.

I pull my hood farther over my head and stomp off, everyone still watching the scene unfold.

_At least he left me alone._

He's still dead though.

I step inside Cristina's house and let out a breath as I lean against the door.

The sound of singing coming from the kitchen gets my attention, and it's not a good singing either.

I walk towards the kitchen stopping dead in my tracks when I hear an unidentifiable make voice.

"Chris stop singing," He says chuckling "I think someone just came inside."

Before I can run upstairs Christina's head pops out from the doorway. She has icing all over her face, and her hair sticks up at weird angles.

I bite back a laugh as Christina yells and tackles me into a hug.

"What are you doing home already?" she says anxiously, like she needs to tell me something.

"Chris, I've been gone for like, 4 hours." I say looking at my watch, and brushing past her into the kitchen.

I stop abruptly, causing Christina to run into my back, when I see a guy with shaggy blond hair, and bright green eyes standing by the sink washing icing off his face.

I swing my elbow back, hitting Christina in the ribs.

How could she not tell me?

"And this is?" I say in a flat voice turning to face Christina.

She pulls me into another hug.

"This is Will, he's my boyfriend and we've dated for a while now but who cares, we made cake." She smiles nervously and pulls away.

I stiffen automatically. I knew she was hiding something.

I freaking knew it!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Again?**_

_**Note: Repost, fixed up the mistakes. Sorry guys.**_

Fours POV.

"See you later Tris." I say quietly and pull away from the curb swiftly.

I hear a muffled scream and reluctantly look up through the mirror only to see Tris stomping away.

"What's her problem!?" I huff to myself sinking into my seat.

She's so frustrating. But -unlike most girls- when I insult her, she shoots one right back. It's almost like she's ready for a fight always. And it's stupid, for the most part that:

One. I'm not snapping at her like I do with most girls, and

Two. I get nervous whenever she talks to me.

_Tell me again conscience, why did you convince me to offer to drive her?_

The screeching of New Divine by Linkin Park drags me out of my thoughts. My ringtone to be exact.

The screen flashes Zeke, my best friend since the womb, I really don't feel like talking but I reluctantly answer anyways.

"What do you want?" I huff into the phone.

"Wait. Hold up, are you on your man period or something?" He chuckles slightly.

Why does everyone keep saying that?

"Why'd you call me?" I sigh rubbing my face.

"You are in a really shitty mood, I hope you know that Four," he continues like I didn't ask the question. He is acting like a child.

"Well maybe I'm in a shitty mood because you're an idiot," I retort anger building up inside me.

I don't know why, but something inside me is just boiling. I don't know if it's because I'm mad at Tris, frustrated with Zeke, or both.

"What do you mean?" I can sense his frown on the other end of the call.

"You called, why did you call me Zeke?" I say balancing the phone between my shoulder and ear turning onto my street.

"Are you for real!?" He replies flatly from the other end. "That's what you're so mad about."

"Seriously Zeke!?" I exclaim incredulously, my face turning red.

"Alright. I called you because I can." He drawls, and I can sense him smirking on the other end.

"You're an asshole," I snap.

"Careful Four. You're acting like a prissy bitch, and why are you so mad? Is it really that frustrating to talk to me?" _Zeke has got the guts to call me a bitch_? _Then again, I'm acting like a big one._

"Listen up Zeke," I wait for a snide remark but continue after hearing nothing, "I'm already angry, and your constant idiotic talks are not helping my case either."

"I'll leave you to being angry then." Zeke states dryly and hangs up before I can respond.

"What is wrong with me?" I mutter quietly. I should call him back, and apologize for whatever it was that I did to make him hang up.

_Like he would answer if I called back._

* * *

"What? You're not going to thank me?" Zeke asks as soon as I open the door for him to come in. He said that he is giving me a _pleasant_ surprise. He was waiting on my porch when I got home.

"And why would I do that?" I ask giving him a glare.

"Because I totally just saved you from having a boring Christmas by yourself like you do every year."

_There it is. Not really as pleasant as I thought. _

He rolls his eyes. "You're pretty stupid for someone who just graduated from University Four."

"It's a party isn't it?" I scoff as he nods grinning making his way into my house with a laugh.

I slam the door with a huff and follow Zeke into my living room.

"And Four, you are coming to this party." I turn to face Zeke.

"Zeke, I don't want-," I start but he shoots me a glare that he reserves only for people he hates.

I groan and drag myself towards the couch lazily. Zeke's eyes are on the TV, staring contentedly at the college football match going on. I look more uncomfortable than him and this is my house.

"I have to go to the washroom," Zeke jumps up suddenly and races down the hall. The room falls silent except for the game going on in the background.

I get up walking into the kitchen to get a water bottle and stop when I hear a knock on the door.

I sigh, and drag myself towards the door.

_Zeke better have not invited anyone else over._

I swing the door open and try to smother the laugh itching to break out. Tris stands there, cheeks red and hair sticking out at weird angles. I suck in a breath when I notice what she is wearing. A tight T-shirt, and ripped jeans. Her clothes are all muddy and dripping, like she fell into a snow bank.

"Uh. Hi Tris," I grin and she scowls.

"Really, it hasn't even been 2 he says hours." She says to herself glancing at her watch.

"You really love me don't you?" I ask, a smirk etching its way onto my face.

"Wholeheartedly Four," She agrees with a fake smile and shivers.

I stick my head further out the door, and she watches me silently. As long as she doesn't start running her mouth. I'm happy.

"Four?" Zeke says and pops his head out from the living room. "Who's at th-," I stops mid-sentence and clenches his jaw, like he's restraining from saying something.

_Probably a sarcastic comment._

Tris looks more than uncomfortable standing with all the attention directed towards her.

"Can I use your washroom?" She says quietly shaking me from my thoughts, and shifts in frustration.

"Fine, follow me," I agree and open the door wider.

Zeke stays silent, and I have to flick his ear to refocus him.

"Have a great time!" I give her a sarcastic smile.

"I intend to," she gives me the best mocking face. I step around her and my hand brushes her hip. Warmth tingles where we touched. _Weird._

I am about to turn the corner, when I'm pushed into the wall. I turn to find a smirking Zeke.

"Zeke, this isn't a game. Just leave me alone to live my life," I glare into his eyes. Same brown I remember.

"A game huh?" he asks taking a small step back, "You were the one who started it."

"Listen up Zeke, here's the deal, we both didn't know this was going to happen but it's still happening. So shut up, you're in my house, you can't act this way." I threaten and he grunts.

"Just tell me who she is, you keep staring at her. And you've never let a girl into your hou-,"

"Four?" I hear Tris's voice. My anger subsides and I look over at her. "Uh, thanks I have to go." She says walking past Zeke and me.

I mouth "later' to a smirking Zeke and follow Tris to the door.

"What happened to you anyways?" I ask standing next to her trying to avoid an awkward conversation.

"Since when do you talk to me?" she whispers awkwardly in my ear.

_Didn't try hard enough._

"And. I fell into a snow bank for your information. She says and my eyes widen.

"Figure that much." I say teasingly rubbing the back of my neck with my hand.

"Dick." She mutters under her breath.

I internally groan so she wouldn't hear me. _Why does she hate me so much?_

* * *

"Four, my buddy. " Zeke says walking toward the door. "Thanks, for hanging out." He winks and beelines out of the house.

I'm too distracted to answer. Tris and I were in a flat out argument about earlier today. "You don't think that people would be so stupid to believe I actually wanted you to come into my car." I whisper yell and she groans.

"I don't because everyone should know I won't be going anywhere with you!"

"God, but you screamed _I_ wanted _you_ to come with _me!"_

"Now, that's believable ," she states and I'm tempted to whack her in the side of her head.

"Just leave, I've had enough of you for one day." I mutter closing my eyes, "Just stop terrorizing me."

"You started this whole thing," she mutters and walks out without another word.

_You confuse me Tris._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Guys it's been a mini eternity, and it took me long enough to realize that I need to step my game up with update times, and my writing in general.**

**So now I'm happy to give you chapter 7 I think, for the new and improved Best Mistake.**

**And guys feel free to take a peek at my other story; you don't have to do what you want. You do You. Anywhoosies enjoy.**

_Last chapter._

_"And this is?" I say in a flat voice turning to face Christina._

_She pulls me into another hug._

_"This is Will, he's my boyfriend and we've dated for a while now but who cares, we made cake." She smiles nervously and pulls away._

_I stiffen automatically. I knew she was hiding something._

_I_ freaking knew it!

* * *

Okay, let me tell you a thing. Christina isn't very good with keeping things from anyone in general especially me because I'm her bestfriend, so when she told me she was dating this so called Will, I was more surprised than angry.

Is that bad? I mean, It's not like I don't believe she can't keep a secret. I've just never _seen_ her keep a secret before. I'm a terrible person, I'll stop while I'm ahead.

Will clears his throat; he looks happy. But I understand because being around Christina seems to do that to people. There's a visible bounce in his step and confidence in his long strides when he walks up and holds Chris by the waist. But wait here's the best part, when he touches her he smiles, one that warms your heart. His teeth are illuminated by the light, and his eyes shimmer, they look like celery (Don't judge me okay. They're bright green, not actually celery). From his smile I notice Chris's. And oh my God it's not one of those fake ones that she gives people, It's a real smile and I haven't seen one of those in years.

They are an absolute knockout couple, hell we're in a city full of beautiful people, and they're _probably_ on the top of my list. (Or at least a suburb thirty minutes away from a city of beautiful people, but that still counts).

I look back at Will.

"Hiya" He says.

"Hey" I greet, "Do I have to tell you about me or..?"

"Don't worry, I probably know more about yourself that you do cause of this one." He chuckles and folds his arm. I didn't know he had such large hands. He could fit like five of mine in his one.

"That's a relief." I say.

"Oh yeah, talk about me like I'm not standing right here. She says pushing Will away lightly before leading the ways to the living room. Will follows her almost immediately.

I think about hanging with them but decide against it

"Hey Chris, I'm gonna give you two some privacy.

"Why" she yells.

"Because I'm a good friend." I respond.

She looks out from the living room before walking towards me.

"Hey, sorry your days been shit"

"I'm glad it has been, or I never would have found this out. How long has it been, it's got to be a new record."

"You'll never let this go will you?"

"Most likely." I chuckle.

"So, get used to it, right?"

"Bingo."

"Fantastic."

"Hey, you brought it upon yourself." I smirk and push open the door.

"I did no such thing."

I turn around. Above me the falling snow absorbs my attention. I hardly notice the people pushing their way past me at first because I'd have never thought snow could be pretty, however, this snow is.

The area is the complete opposite of barren. But only the sound of people's shoes hitting the pavement, and people hushed voices fill my ears.

"Wow." I say with wide-eyes following the flurries with my eyes.

You know that enchanted dust in fairy tales? I'm not kidding that's exactly how this snow looks like. Straight from a children's book.

I stand in the middle of the sidewalk, looking at the people rushing past me and let my mind wander. I think up little dots of yellow, red, and white splattered across front doors. Until I myself, is being splattered across the sidewalk if that makes any sense.

"Watch out Lady!" The guy –Who just got in on the "Lets push Tris down" train- says taking a step back, "You should have some respect and not stand in the middle of the sidewalk" He turns away, pushing through people with his forearm.

I stay sitting on the ground and notice all the people not noticing me. They all stand tall facing straight ahead, whereas I lay in a heap on top of the cold, wet snow.

I sit in the snow until my jeans are soaked through. Just watching people without any anger or resentment.

And I get up and start walking. I don't know where. I just lead myself through town until I know exactly what I am. Lost.

I stand outside looking at the houses sparkle with lights. Colors spread across the exteriors infinitely. Lit trees are placed at random intervals farther down the street. I can't see any cars in people's driveways, only at the one house at the end of the street farthest from where I stand.

I smirk and break into a jog towards the house. My attention completely absorbed by the lights on every house. I hardly notice the patch of ice in front of me because what idiot doesn't notice a huge patch of ice in the middle of the sidewalk. This one, apparently.

I'm on the floor almost instantly, still observing the lights. Today has already taken a turn for the worse at I speed I thought impossible, and me slipping on this stupid ice just adds to it.

But still I chuckle, even if my sneakers are soaked through and I might as well be barefoot.

I stand up brushing off my pants, and I'm taken aback for a moment by how civilized I'm acting right at this exact moment. It's struck a chord I didn't think I had, I would usually be thinking, hell saying any curse that came to mind but I'm not and it sends my mind into a tailspin. If these previous events can't get me out of this undeniable good mood nothing will right?

WRONG.

"Uh. Hi Tris".

No. Frustration is all I can feel because just when I realized I was happy, it was taken from me faster than it took to get to FOUR's door. So I channel my frustration into words.

"Really, it hasn't even been two hours." I glance at my watch for dramatic affect.

"You really love me don't you?"

"Wholeheartedly Four."

As Four sticks his head out the door, and as I stand there, I let my thoughts swirl inside my brain. I think about how stupid I must look. How unfortunately attractive Four looks. It's funny, yet tragic, but not in excess of either. I'm humored and lightened by it, but I'm not letting him know that. OBVIOUSLY.

"Four?"

It's bad enough Fours here, now there's two of him. Woopdeedo.

And with all of this attention being directed towards me I make the Goddamn stupid decision to ask Four if 'I can use his bathroom?' and surprised once again by him saying yes.

The weirdest part is when his hand brushes my hip, and the spot he touched feels…special in some way. And when his dark eyes shine with…I don't know. With shock that's it.

I tell myself it's 'No big deal' but both you and I know what's coming. Feelings are coming. And that's bad.

But I can't show this now so I resort to hating him again, and it works for the most part.

We both begrudgingly have a conversation –A very awkward one might I add- and go with it so I can escape this house and go sort things out. But I know I'm sure to reap my full feelings at some point. I just won't know when until it hits me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Best Mistake

**Hello everyone. As you can see it's story time for the second time in 2 days. Told you guys i'd step my game up. Also this story is going to be longer than my other one, it doesn't have a set schedule and it's still confusing. Anyways, thats it read away.**

Tris.

My day starts at three a.m. with a quick five mile run. I get home around five fifteen, just in time to catch Christina before she leaves for whatever it is she does.

"Later loser. She says chugging her coffee.

"Later." I reply climbing the stairs and hoping into the shower. I try to think up something to say when I call Caleb (cut me some slack alright, I should've called sooner but it's been rough). I contemplate whether I should humor him, or keep it serious. Before I've eaten breakfast, I've pieced together a serious yet hilarious conversation.

Crap. It's always harder to talk to someone once you've planned what to say. For me, at least.

I write out up my idea of a 'conversation' and throw it onto the table. I'll think of something else to say, right?

Well, wrong.

I come up with nothing. And I need to call Caleb before Christmas, how funny would it be if Caleb flew down to California only to find out both of his parents are in a coma? Not very. But at this point it may or may not happen.

I repeat the conversation in my mind. And I realize I can't sound like a normal person because I freaking wrote down what to say.

Who in the name of Hell plans out their conversations?

I tap my foot nervously and dial Caleb's number. I try to take extra long and I keep 'messing' up his number. Now, in my defense the buttons are really small, and like you've had to call your brother and tell him you parents could be dying.

I already gave up on planning what to say because that idea was just the worse. I don't really pay attention to the ringing because I couldn't care less about a series of freaking beeps, I keep on telling myself to be normal, to do the human interaction like any other person because your brother's emotions are on the line.

It takes five tries, but Caleb finally answers his phone.

"How are we?"

I groan in response.

_Fantastic job at being normal Tris._

"So, either something is shit, or you're being pleasured."

I give a nasty look to no one in general, but stay silent.

"That bad huh?"

"You know, our parents lives are just in jeopardy."

He sucks in his lips before speaking again, "What happened. Anything I can help with?"

"I don't think so. Unless you know how to wake someone up from a coma."

He stays silent for a long time, before speaking again. "Okay. I'll be up in a few days just meet me at the airport."

"Caleb I'm not in California."

"Huh?"

I'm not at home. In California I mean."

"So you just left when both of our parents were in a _coma_?"

"Yes and no. You see, I wanted to tell you in person, but I kinda took the wrong flight to New York instead of Chicago and now I'm stuck here for a bit.

He sighs and shouts some words that I honestly can't understand.

"What?" I ask.

"I said, 'Why couldn't you just do what most people would and call me. You're like a child."

I roll my eyes, "Since when have I been a normal person…and I'm fine by the way, haven't been sleeping on the streets or anything."

"Well, if you were it'd be your fault."

I concentrate harder on finding words that don't involve me cussing Caleb out and I'm surprised to find it actually works.

"Wow." I say, "Caleb, just fly down like you usually do and work everything out, I have to get myself a job."

"Really? A job" He asks.

"Yes. A job…unless you send me like five hundred dollars.

"Not happening."

"Well then, I'm getting a job thanks."

"Anytime." He says and hangs up the phone.

I quickly navigate myself outside where I find the same coffee shop. I should have been checking stores where employees are needed but honestly I don't care enough about other shops or if stupid employees are needed right now.

I care about getting a 'well paying' job and right now this is the best option. Caleb doesn't believe I can do anything right, I can't to see his face when I get home before him.

I book it inside to find everyone staring at me with disapproval. Something that, while isn't new, still gets me bitterly upset.

"How may I help you? The barista asks.

I'd like to apply for a job." I say holding up a crumpled paper that has all the information needed.

"Alright, Let me just go get the manager." She sighs for dramatic affect.

I nod, satisfied and go sit by the window, where I notice that there are people still staring at me. Honestly, has no one ever seen a person bolt into a shop before? Eye roll.

I have to answer unnecessary questions over and over again. I'm exhausted when we're finally finished. But I'm still pleased with myself.

Max, the owner, tells me he'll call as soon as possible. I'm happy. So happy that when I get outside I send Chris a text.

I bathed in their blood.

Proud of you. Should I call an ambulance of something?

No master.

Seriously though, what did you do?

I got a job :D

Well it's not that big of a deal.

Well thank you Christina.

You're very welcome.

Gotta go ttyl.

Just as I set my phone down, I see someone step up beside me. I can't see their face, dammit sun. But I still talk to them. Stupid Mistake.

"Can I help you?"

"Hey Tris."

Fuck.

"Four?"

"I uh… Can't believe you are letting me talk to you."

"Yeah… Uh. Me either."

There's a pause. I should walk away. But for whatever reason, I can't.

"Look, Tris. I'm sorry for… Whatever it was that I did yesterday."

"Uh huh."

"So, uh, can we talk?"

"Can we?"

"Look I saw you applying for a job."

"Do you just… Uh… I mean."

"I want you to… Work for me, or work with me."

"You what?"

"Okay, give me your hand."

"My hand?"

"Yeah, your hand." I hold out my hand as he grabs a blue pen from his pocket. He jabs the pen into my skin to the point I can feel the bones move as he writes out what I assume is his number, "Call or text me anytime."

"Old fashioned are we?"

"You have no clue." He says and walks away.

"And where are you going?" I ask before he's too far. I hastily walk behind him, hopefully not appearing to caught off guard.

"To get a coffee." He answers heading towards the shops door. "Text me." He says as he walks in.

I manage to get home before eleven, and find myself entering Four's number into my phone. As of now, I have dubbed us friends, until further notice. I rub his number off my hand as I make myself a sandwich.

I'm sure no one expects this from me. But I can't stop thinking about Four. And that hasn't happened for a long, long time. He's annoying, and I don't quite enjoy his company, but this is different, and I haven't felt this way for years now.

It's funny how I used to hate him, and now I can almost talk to him for five minutes without getting frustrated. That counts for something, right?

I'm thankful for being alone right now. I have time to think. How do you cover up feelings? How should I cover them up? He doesn't like me, I know that for a fact and I won't get away with pretending they don't exist at all. That'll end badly.

But he really is attractive. Man I'm in deep.

I try to get him off my mind by watching a few episodes of America's Next top Model, but have no luck so I give up and text him.

**Greetings fellow human. Sorry I didn't text sooner.**

**_It's cool. Glad you're still alive._**

**That makes two of us.**

**_Whatcha up to?_**

**America's Next Top Model.**

**_I'm happy for you._**

**I can tell :p What are you doing?**

**_Reading Miss. Bronte's Jane Eyre._**

**Oh joy. Never thought of you as the reading type.**

**_I love books don't even._**

**I'm sure, but no need to get offended.**

**_Ah, I apologize. Spoiler alert crazy lady in the book takes the phrase 'Burn it to the ground' way to seriously._**

**I say it again, oh joy.**

**_It's delightful._**

**Sounds like it. So are you going to explain to me your line of work?**

**_Oh you actually listened. Proud of you. ;D_**

**Lol, seriously though.**

**_It's a bit impersonal don't you think?_**

**Sure.**

**_Hm. You free Sunday?_**

**Hmmmmm Sunday…Let's see… Yes Sunday is open.**

**_Playing coy are we?_**

**Your interpretation not mine ;)**

**_I'll send you directions to one of my company's buildings. I'll teach you what to do then._**

**You're not trying to lure me out for a Texas Chainsaw Massacre night are you?**

**_I would not dare * puts away revved up chainsaw* I will not be eating you limbs. I just think that work (Especially mine) deserves and needs to be told face to face._**

**Convinced yours is better than everyone else's.**

**_Yes, because my work is fun._**

**Fun Yay or Fun my god this is sad.**

**_Funny my god this is sad._**

**Looking forward to it.**

**_Good_.**

**Wait one second how'd you know it was me and not some killer?**

**_Because no one else texts me…?_**

**Then I'll text you often enough that you confuse me with a killer next time.**

**_I'll hold you to that._**

"Tris?" Christina comes barging through the front door.

**Got to go, see you tomorrow.**

"Hey Hey, Chris." I say as she walks into the living room.

"You got a job." She says sitting on the couch.

"Indeed. Two actually."

"Knock'em dead. You okay Tris, need anything."

"Yeah I'm okay."

"You sure?"

I think of my plans for tomorrow. I have to suppress a grin. Even though I trust Chris with my life, I can't tell her this. I don't know why, I just feel like I can't.

"I'm sure Chrissy." She scowls and squeezes my shoulder.

"Good, because I don't wouldn't get you anything. She says, "I'm upstairs. Night loser." She leaves again.

**Night Tris, sleep well**.

I chuckle to myself desperately wanting to reply. But I don't. Instead forget the plan to stay up like I planned this morning. I actually go to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tris

Tuesday morning comes with a quick run. Sleeping has really thrown me of schedule, and I find myself rushing downstairs to eat breakfast. Don't get me wrong I love sleep, but I don't know what it is man, it messes me up.

"Tris!" Christina calls from down the hallway.

"Yeah man!?"

"Where are you working today?" She asks walking to me.

"Oh, I didn't tell you?"

"No, you did not."

In a hurry I say, "Oh, you know that coffee shop ten minutes from here? That's where it's why I've been gone all the time." I tell her. I feel bad for lying, but not really. I'm a bad person whatever.

"Ah, got it." Her phone rings interrupting our conversation.

"I'll be back late tonight, probably." I tell her, even though she's not listening. I slap her back and head to my room.

I end up falling up the stairs, because Christina left her freaking shoe on them, seriously, she's already given me Hell for committing felons more heinous (apparently) than leaving her damn heels on the stairs. I could have died.

I quickly get to my room, after almost dying, and I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

Four texted me the address of a burger joint -nearby to Christina's house I hope- he says it's 'the fucking best' and he's been visiting it since Freshman year, I guess I'll take his word this once and try it, because who wants to miss out on food.

Lunch comes pretty quickly, and I aimlessly walk around town, trying figure out if the GPS on my phone works if you're not in a car (it does by the way) and I find the burger joint in the process. Four gets there too, at almost the exact same time.

"Have you ordered yet?" Four gets straight to the point. Typical.

"Hello to you too doll face." I smirk, "Why don't we just go order now yeah?"

"I. Am. Starving." Four sighs.

"Always hungry, huh?" I shove him as we reach the register.

We both order our meals before taking a seat at 'Four's' booth.

"You ready to work today?" Four asks.

"Not at all, no." I say taking a sip of soda.

"That sucks."

"I don't actually have to do things, do I?"

"Yes. Hence the word work." Four says.

"Hence the word work." I agree, "But I was thinking we could go do something fun after."

I clap my hand over my mouth. Okay, it's no theta big of a deal, I just asked him to hang out. BUT. That sentence can be taken in so many different ways. Fantastic Tris. You and your big mouth have managed to get yourself embarrassed. Hooray.

"Um, I thought we could go to see that new movie um… Oh! Whatever it's called. But only if you want to." I stutter out.

"Real descriptive of you." Four taunts me.

"Anyway," I roll my eyes.

"Am I supposed to answer that?"

I shrug, "That is how most conversations work."

"Oh I didn't know." He teases, "And, yeah. Lets go see that one movie." his blushes a bit.

I laugh at his discomfort, "Chill Four, I didn't even know you knew how to blush." I joke just to make him squirm.

"Cut it out asshat." He throws a napkin at me.

"Excuse you, I'm awesome."

"And I'm sexy, sit down."

"Four!" I throw my straw at him as he simply laughs. _Again with that laugh._

Much to my dismay, his laugh is quickly replaced with him cursing at me because I got his 'special' dress pants dirty. They don't even look that special to me.

"I'm sorry to crush you hopes. But you aren't even remotely sexy." I say as our food arrives.

"Sorry? Look at this dreamy guy right in front of you. You don't think he's hot."

"And who is this dream guy? Where is he? Is he a real dream or is he a knock off? You know I like the Broadway version best."

"Come on Tris you know who I'm talking about. Me."

"Well, this conversation is officially done. Over, and I'm not looking back." I shove half my burger in my mouth and then immediately regret that decision. While I wrestle with the food in my mouth Four laughs, I am desperately attempting to stay living. _What a way to die. _

"You idiot!" Four laughs almost making me choke again –He honestly needs to stop. How is it even possible for a laugh to be that beautiful-.

"How did you even pass highschool?" Four cackles _again_ at my utter stupidity and humiliation. Joy.

I try to tell him, _You don't need common sense to pass a class, _but it comes out all muffled.

"Try chewing." Four gasps for breath.

_Wow, thanks for that idea. Never would have thought of that._

Once I've swallowed enough food to speak again I say, "Fuck you Four."

"I can feel the love, wow."

"I hope you fall off a bridge."

"I won't" He shoves me.

"What If I died? I could have died right there!"

"Don't worry I'm sure someone would have call the ambulance when you passed out. You can only blame yourself." He assures me.

"Thanks." I roll my eyes.

"You'd give this place a bad reputation if you died. Just imagine headlines, 'Tris- what's your last name?"

"Prior."

"The stupid Tris Prior, Hospitalized for Shoving a Half a Burger Into her Mouth." He smirks, "They'd be selling magazines like it was nobody's business."

"They'd probably ask you how it all happened."

"She was avoiding conversation, with amazing Four." He quotes, "I'd tell them you were being a fucking idiot."

"All I ask is for you to change my social media status to 'chilling with Jesus' please"."

"I actually don't believe in Jesus. I believe in we're all gonna fucking die anyway so be a good fucking person and make the world suck less." Four says. Always speaking his mind.

"Meaningful quotes with Four, and I'd change the world for you." I assure him.

He throws a fry at me, but I swat it away because of my ninja-like reflexes, and sheer agility.

"We should probably get going." Four states a few minutes later.

"Probably." I answer, standing up to throw away my trash.

"So, movie still on for later?" He asks.

"Yeah, do you think you can pick me up cause I don't have a car?"

"Yeah, I'll drive you home too, because I'm nice." He says in sarcastic tone.

"Are you an idiot?" I ask Four, who shrugs ever so slightly.

"Just text me your address." Four says.

I sigh, "Alright, just don't start stalking me. You know the usual."

"Dealio." He responds.

"You can come in if you want, we can play video games." I tell him.

Four scoffs, "Ew, girls play video games?"

"Hey!" I defend myself, "I know for a fact that you've seen girls play video games, and I'm probably better than you, admit it."

"Fine, Girls can play video games, but no way in hell you're better than me. There that means I'm cooler right?" Four asks hopefully.

"No, it just means you're more tolerable." I respond.

"Wow!"

"I kid, I kid!"

I chuckle on the way out of the diner. The drive to wherever it is that Four works has me thinking about the movies. I'm pretty excited to hang out with him, it's sorta like a rare occasion right now because we're not fighting. Cause if we were you know, this whole socializing in public thing wouldn't work out.

The drive is quick to pass and soon I'm sitting in Four's office, being given a lecture with ten other people other people on what I translated into 'Don't fuck anything up and you're good'. Seems fairly straightforward.

"Hey." The girl beside me greets.

"Hello madam."

"How are we this fine Friday, other than bored of you freaking mind."

"Excellent. And you?"

"Anxious to get home."

"Sounds about right." I laugh slightly.

"Oh, I'm Marlene by the way."

"Tris. What brings you to this meeting thing?"

"Well, I just spend a crap ton of money, and my mom is forcing me to do things. Isn't that child abuse or something?" She grumbles.

"Oh totally." I laugh.

"I can feel you judging me."

"Oh, I'm judging you so hard core."

"Well then, why are you here Mrs. Judgmental?" She folds her arms.

"I'm here because I can be."

"My god, what great reasoning."

"You're harsh."

"Very."

Marlene pauses for a moment before asking "… You think there's going to be a quiz on this?"

"Yeah, I've just got to finish my note cards." I roll my eyes with a laugh rising in my throat.

"Ah, note cards are very important. Don't want to leave out any information about… Uh what are we supposed to be learning about?"

"Graphic designing."

"You don't want to leave out any graphic design information on the quiz we will be having."

"No, we do not. Do you know anything about graphic designing?"

"Yeah, I do actually. I've read a lot about it." She's being a sarcastic little shit.

"I can tell, that's probably why you aren't even remotely paying attention to Fours speech, right?"

"Yes. Exactly, I'm already smart enough. I don't need anymore knowledge."

"I can tell."

"What about you?"

"I won't lie, I know nothing about graphic designing. I'm just here cause Four asked."

"Teachers pet." She mumbles under her breath.

"Um. No."

"What are you doing after this?"

"Movie time. You can come."

"Why?" She laughs.

"Because you seem lonely, be social."

She looks down at her lap, "My dad and I watch movies every Tuesday."  
"Ah. Daddy's girl."

"Shut up." She laughs.

"Hey, at least pretend to be listening you two." Four sighs, not bothering to look at us.

She opens the pamphlet in her lap and glances down, "Ah, brains."

"Brains." I respond getting a good laugh out of both of us.

"You know… That squishy thing inside your head is actually grey without blood flow."

"You do know your brain thinks it's your heart and gut."

"Brains."

"Brains."

Four's speech ends quicker than both of us anticipated, "Later." She says.

"Later." I nod and watch her rush out of the building.

After everyone leaves, Four spends his time cleaning up and lectures me on not listening. I don't listen to that speech either, I'm not in the mood for starting a fight.

He drops me home and says he'll text me about the movie later.

Both Christina and Will are there. Will's as sweet as ever and Christina' s being the sarcastic little shit I love.

I flop onto both of them who are sitting on the couch. "Will explain how you were born."

"I was asexually reproduced." He responds.

"That explains all the deformities on you face." Chris says flicking his cheek.

"You Miss are an asshat!" Will responds shoving her hand away.

"Ah, love." I respond.

"I do love myself a lot." Will strikes a pose and flexes his muscles for a moment.

"Oh, I'm so hard." Christina rolls her eyes.

"Oh I know you are Chrissy." He turns around and smacks his butt.

"Your love is cute." I state to no one in general.

Will quickly strides over to Cristina and plants himself on her lap, "I think you mean sexy…" He laughs and lifts Christina's now blushing face to meet his. "You are really cute when you blush." He leans in closer.

"PDA! Too far!" I laugh. "Is there a safe word or something?"

"Avocado!" Will laughs and I fall off the couch.

"Guys, I worry, sometimes I wonder if you have a mental illness." Christina laughs shoving Will off of her.

"It's called having a sense of humor." I state.

"Yeah, we're hilarious. " Will laughs checking his phone for texts.

"Oh, that's a relief." Chris sighs.

"Hey, you're the one who chose to befriend me and date Will, okay?"

"I'm glad." Both Will and Christina say. He thumbs through his text before sending a quick one out. "What should we do?"

"Party" I smile quickly.

"No, that's too expected." Cristina says.

Will responds with something about baking, and something about buns being hot, but I don't pay attention as my phone starts vibrating in my pocket. I pull it out to see Four has sent me a text.

**_Hello there_**

**Greetings, I thought you had to do job stuff to do mister.**

"Ah, Trissy texting someone special in private?'' Christina asks.

"Why do you even care?" I return, "And You guys are sitting right here, so it's not private."

"A, I care because I should be your only friend, and when you are in my presence you should only care about me and B, We are sitting right here, and texts are only public in a group chat."

"She does have a point." Will whispers.

"Your input is not needed Will, shut up."

**_I am, but I'm bored, and I want to know if we're going to see that new scary movie, and you're entertaining."_**

**Me entertaining?**

**_Yes you! Who else._**

**I'm glad you think of me as a jester.**

**_I do._**

**Well I'm with friends.**

**_Oh! Sorry, do you want me to stop texting you?_**

**No, it's fine. But I just think it's funny when you get a flustered.**

**_Tris!_**

I can just picture his adorable face, and his laugh. Oh sweet Mary, Jesus, and Joseph his laugh.

Crap. At it again aren't I?

**;D**

**_You're rude._**

**Adorable***

**_Does humility come naturally to you?_**

**Yes, yes it does**

**_Well, I'm proud of you._**

**Winning!**

"Tris we need your input on what to do." Christina groans.

I sit back on the couch and tell them they should go bake a pie or something. They agree, just as Four responds.

**_I'm beginning to think that not one single person who works for me has any sense of intellect. I mean how many times have I told them, 'Don't carry the fragile boxes up the stairs alone you'll drop them.' And what do they do? They fucking haul the big ass boxes up the stairs. I mean they fucking work it up those damn stairs. I hope they all trip down the stairs. Especially that girl at the lecture today… What's her name?_**

**Marlene?**

**_No. _**

**Nancy.**

**_Nancy! I swear I just told her specifically not to do that. I have officially given up._**

**Nice, and how long has it been? Thirty minutes?**

**_Yes… It has been decided I am never being nice again. Not taking the risk, it could ruin my business._**

**You're really scary, I hope you know that.**

**_You're judging me. I can feel you judging me._**

**Just come pick me up for the movies. **

**_Okay, coming. Text you later._**

Now I just have to get outta the house.

"Hey, you lovebirds keep on baking that pie… I'm actually going to a movie."

"Yeah, she's finally gone- I mean, aw leaving so soon?" Will asks with fake sadness.

"Um excuse you. I haven't even left and you're talking about me? At least I have more friends than you."

"Oh, shut up." Will laughs and shoves me.

"That sucks Tris," Christina yells from the kitchen, "You wont get to taste this banging pie."

"I guess I'll just have to eat a shit ton of popcorn." I say opening the door quickly but Will stops me.

"Make wise choices."

"Yeah, thanks for the advice. I was going to jump into oncoming traffic, but thanks to you I'm saved." I roll my eyes.

"But if you did that _Four _would never love again." He smirks.

I turn and face him, "Fuck you Will. Fuck you."

I walk away. How did he find out I was texting Four? I don't want to know.

"I know you want me." I hear him say before closing the door.

My phone vibrates just as Four's car pulls into the driveway.

I step into the car and I'm greeted with Four telling me,

"We shouldn't watch a scary movie. If you get scared you will find no sympathy from me."

"Scary movies really scare you huh?" I ask him snickering.

"Why do I even bother?" Four shrugs.

"You should be proud of me Four, I'm helping you face your fears."

"Yeah, forcing me to watch a terrifying movie is really going to make me want to watch them more often. I'm cured." Four rolls his eyes as we pull into the theater. "Lets go Four wants himself some popcorn and gummy bears!" Four jumps out of the car and races into the theater.

"You are a child, and are unfit to run a business." I yell.

"Do not tell me what I can and cannot run."

"No need to get offended, I only speak the truth it's just how I was raised."

"I'm guessing you had strict parents then huh? How'd they feel about you moving to New York?"

"It's complicated actually..." I say trying to figure out how I should word this, "I'm not moving to New York. This is temporary, I took the wrong flight because I'm an idiot and refused help and now I'm stuck. And to top this sob story off, my parents don't know I'm here, they're in a coma."

He pauses for a moment as if trying to figure out how he feels exactly about this statement… "I'm here for you."

"I'm fine."

And why am I suddenly crying?

"Bullshit." He folds me into his arms, and I like it. It's weird but it's still a comfort. Of all people Four is the one comforting me. It's kind of awkward too, and I'd feel more awkward if I left my hands where they are now. So I put them on his chest and I find myself gripping the fabric of his jacket. Tugging him close so maybe he won't stop hugging me.

"Everything is dumb. And I'm dumb." I sob hysterically.

When he hugs tighter, I feel a hallow aching in my chest. I want this. I want him. I can't have him. Can't love him like this, with everything swirling out of control around me. But I want to.

I let go of his jacket, hoping that will force me to stop thinking about his arms around me, but my hands travel to his hair. I feel his soft dark brown curls and gently let my fingers brush his skin.

"Hot damn, is it summer out here?" A stranger cackles walking by. Four and I stop then, our eyes shoot over to the guy who ruined a fucking great moment.

But still he holds my shoulders and looks at me, "Everything is dumb. But you're not."

I just… I really needed to hear that.

* * *

The movie is crappy. It's so crappy in fact I start text Four, he is sitting right beside me but hey, other people might be enjoying this terrible movie.

**I'M BORED!**

**_WHY ARE YOU BORED IN ALL CAPS?! WE ARE AT THE MOVIES!_**

**This movie is a serious pile of shit. **

**_Aw poor baby. XP_**

**Entertain me.**

**_Well I just found out yesterday that I can apparently balance three spoons on my nose._**

**What?**

He sends me a picture of him with three spoons balanced on his nose.

**Is impressed.**

**_Right?_**

**This movie isn't even scary.**

**_Nah, we should have watched Toy Story._**

**I have not seen it. Is it any good?**

**_It's fantastic._**

**I think something important happened.**

Just then, Four starts laughing. A guy just died, boys.

**You have twisted humor. **

**_On a scale of ketchup to actual transfusion how good do you think the blood is?_**

**XP I think it's food dye_._**

**_Why is there even a stripper?_**

**Because she's just trying to make enough money to make it by. Gosh.**

**_Do you thing she's going to die?_**

**No.**

**_Interesting._**

**_You see that coupe at the front of the theater?_**

**Yeah.**

**_She has officially mounted him. Should we get help? Or condoms?_**

He sends me a picture of a box of condoms. What even?

**No but look. They're leaving.**

**_Well I think that's wonderful. Not to mention classy._**

**We should mention that to them.**

**_Go do it right now._**

**And interrupt the moment, not happening. Wait… Uh… Uh… Look the stripper's dead.**

**_She had it coming._**

**She has it coming.**

**_She had it coming all along. _**

**Musical fan?**

**_Hell yes!_**

**What's your favorite?**

**_A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To The Forum._**

**Oh yes. That movie is fantastic.**

**_Stage production is amazing too._**

**They always are.**

**_I like you._**

**Yes! Victory is mine!**

**_Ha everyone likes musicals though. Do you like Disney? You like musicals. You like oldies? You like musicals. You like breathing? Well you better fucking lie about it._**

**You're scaring me. Violent.**

**_I'm a passive little bunny you know that._**

**There are so many inappropriate jokes I could make about bunnies. But I'll ignore them. **

**_Sweats nervously._**

**Well, ain't this awkward.**

**_You know it's only awkward if you make it awkward._**

**Do you think the movie's over?**

**_Do you think everyone's dead?_**

**Look at all that food dye. They've permanently died everything pink.**

**_Imagine._**

**I said it already, I'll say it again. I. AM. BORED!**

**_WELL I AM TIRED!_**

**HOW IS THAT RELEVANT?  
_IT ISN'T._**

**WHY ARE WE SHOUTING, WE'RE IN A MOVIE THEATER.**

**_I DON'T KNOW!_**

**Look, the couples back. And this movie's still isn't done yet?**

**_That awkward moment when you pretend not to be texting, but your phone light give you away._**

**That awesome moment when you realize you could be at home balancing spoons on your nose.**

**_That awesome moment you realize that for once you're not third wheeling like it's an Olympic sport._**

**Fuck you.**

**_Fuck a duck._**

**No.**

**_What the fuck is this conversation?_**

**Great. _Glad you think that man. _**

**_Cheers._**

**Clanks glasses.**

**_LOOK! Credits the movies over._**

**You lasted the whole movie. Congratulations, you get two cookies.**

**_Eats cookie. And should we go before you force me into another scary movie._**

**I'm a troll.**

**_You really are._**

**But I'd love to watch you scream as a horrible actor gets his head chopped off.**

**_I can't watch those movies without flipping my shit._**

**Just don't run up the stairs.**

**_I live in a bungalow._**

**Do you like scary movies?**

**_Fuck you Tris. Fuck you, and fuck your cruelty. I don't have the sanity to deal with you right now._**

**Try not to get eaten.**

**_I swear to god I'll scream._**

**You'll sound like a woman if you scream.**

**_Go to hell!_**

**I already lived there.**

**_Seriously fuck you._**

**Gladly.**

**_I hate you a lot._**

**No you don't.**

**_You don't know that._**

**_You would not be texting me if you did._**

**Probably.**

**_XP_**

"So, is this shit film over yet?" Four asks looking at me.

"Can we leave if it isn't?" I retaliate fully aware it is.

"Let us go." Four says, "Maybe lets get some pizza."

"Yes." I agree.

I look over at him. His glasses are fogged up. He looks so cute, and wise. Like an old man.

"Four your glasses are all fogged up." I tell him laughing.

"Oh… Uh." He takes off his glasses, " Can I borrow your jacket?" He asks. I wipe the fog before handing them back. "Thanks."

"Now let's get some pizza." He yells running to the car.

When we get to the pizza shop its almost twelve. We don't even get pizza, but we're all alone pulling crazy stunts and dancing.

I take pictures of Four until he gets tired and whines until we get to the car, he's like a large child. A large child that's forcing me to drive.

I text Christina that I'm on my way back home, and she responds with a picture of Will wearing one of my shirts. Oh he's gonna get it when I get back.

Four is sleeping by the time I get to Christina's house. Breathing quietly, his legs pulled up to his chest on the car chair. His jeans are crumpled and his 'Spider-Man' shirt twists in a fashion that makes it appear to say 'Spid-an' which makes me laugh.

He wakes up just after I stop laughing.

"Morning there." I pat his forehead.

"Morning." He smiles over at me. I don't think I've ever been happier to see someone so sleep deprived. But I guess your opinions change when someone looks flawless and exhausted at the same time. Just like Four does.

"I've got to go." I say shoving my fists into my pockets.

"Why?" Four asks.

""I'm home…" I reply.

"Ugh." Four gives me a look feigning disapproval.

"Night Four. Text you later."

"Bye."

He gives me a quick High-Five, and he's off.

When I step inside I see Cristina and Will watching a movie.

"She's back." Chris shouts.

"Ew." Is all Will says.

"Excuse me. Shut up Will."

"You're stupid."

"I'm not stupid Will, I'm an adult."

"To who?"

"The state?"

"Look who got smarter while she was gone." Christina snickers.

Will stays over, and we all lay in a heap on the couch. Darkness crawls around us and the only light comes from the T.V. and our phones. All you can hear is silence, and a bad rom com in the background.

That's until Will decides to start a conversation. And the routine goes on. This mistake hasn't been so bad. I'd say i've made some pretty great friends.


	10. Chapter 10 New and improved

Chapter 10.

Four.

I spend my Wednesday alone -like I usually do- in my room, trying to figure out things to say for the party of Saturday to make me sound cool. Don't judge, I'm not good with anything in the social category. I come up with nothing, all I end up doing is scrolling through YouTube and watch baby animals do stupid stuff.

My phone buzzes against my desk. I see that Tris has contacted me via text.

_**Hey there.**_

**Hiya.**

_**Whats up with you?**_

**I'm trying to figure out what to say to sound cool. But am coming up with nothing.**

_**XD adorable.**_

**But now I'm watching small children play with animals. Why is this so addicting.**

_**IDK man. My Achilles heel is makeup tutorials. That shit is addictive as fuck and I don't know why.**_

**I knew I wasn't a freak.**

_**Just remember, when you're around me, you're never a complete freak.**_

**Well thanks, now I feel better. What are you doing?**

_**Shopping.**_

**Why are you shopping?**

_**It's a little thing called. Because I can.**_

**Buy me something.**

_**No. I only have enough to buy one thing. Spoiler alert. It's for a party that's going to be absolutely… Insane. Absolutely positively bat shit crazy.**_

She's being a sarcastic little shit. **Okay… Freak.**

_**;D**_

**XP**

_**;P**_

**o_O**

_**What even is this conversation?**_

**Si**

_**Lol**_

**IKR?**

_**Question!**_

**Answer!**

_**What time do I have to be at work tomorrow?**_

**Well IDK. Maybe I could tell you if there was work tomorrow…**

_**Hmm…**_

**Hmm… Indeed.**

_**Shut your mouth.**_

**Make me.**

_**Reaches through phone and strangles you.**_

**Fucking Hell phone? I though you loved me!**

_**Well, you thought wrong. I've never loved you.**_

**But, don't you remember the good times we had?**

_**They are only memories now.**_

_**What is this the terminator?**_

_**IDK, do you want it to be?**_

**Cool!**

_**Then cool it is. **_

She sends me a picture of ice cubes.

**Brrr. So cold.**

_**For realizes is there work tomorrow?**_

**No?**

_**Got it.**_

**I'm coming over tomorrow then.**

Now she's going to think a stalker. Dammit Four.

_**Good. Come over at three?**_

Wow.

**Okay. Gotta go, see you tomorrow.**

_**Bye.**_

I sigh and look at the door. My father is coming to talk about the next week with me.

You're all probably confused so let me tell you a thing about my father. His a bit… Controlling.

I mean I used to be fine with it but now. I'm nineteen. Tobias Eaton, nineteen year old, successful business man who deserves the right to plan his life.

I guess all I can do now count down the days until I'm brave enough to tell him that.

This is the part where you guys say 'Make that day today Four', but I can't. We all want things, I want Tris but I can't have her. You probably want a million dollars. I want a purple Brachiosaurus. But sometimes you just can't have the things you want so badly.

"Jason." My dad walks through the door, "Come, let's talk about this week."

I should probably lock the door. But he has a key so whatever.

"Coming." I return.

I listen to the monotonous way my father address's me. Suddenly I feel a nervousness bubble inside me. I'm meeting Tris tomorrow… How am I going to get out of the house if he expects me to be working? Fuck me.

I literally spend the rest of my night trying to think up lies I could tell my father in the morning so I can see Tris.

Wednesday comes in a stumbled rush of time.

Tris sends me directions to the place we will be meeting. She said her friends boyfriend was over and it would be too 'crowded' at the house.

I tell my father I'm going out for a drive. That a change of scenery will help me get work done. He tells me to be home before ten since there's work tomorrow and doesn't question me further. I feel a huge weight lifted off my shoulders at his conformation.

My drive is blissful. Getting out of the house is probably the best thing I could have done, with my father around, it always is.

I start to get worried when I turn and it takes me into the backwoods. Don't get me wrong it a beautiful sight, but I still find myself calling to see if I'm on the right track.

"Hello?" She picks up on the first ring.

"Hey."

"You almost here?"

"Yeah, I'm in the woods though."

"Oh good."

I sigh relieved, "Really?"

"Yeah, Have you found the clearing I mentioned?"

Just then I see it.

"Right here."

"Turn left." She says, "I'll be a few feet away from the campsite park thingy sign."

"We're going camping?"

"You're just gonna have to wait and see."

I pull into the snow covered parking lot. I don't see my Tris anywhere. I mean, why would I there's like 20 other people walking around. I just realized I have a small chance of finding her and I'm lucky I still have her on the phone. I hop out of my car slamming the door behind me, "Where are you exactly?"

"I'm waving." I look all around the clearing occupied by cars and hikers before seeing a girl waving and holding up her phone, she calls out to me, "Over here."

I know this is going to sound incredibly weird but I've never really _seen_ her before. I feel like we've only talked. That probably sounds bad. But it's not like I've never looked at her before, because I have. I've just never _looked _at her before. That sounds really bad, I'm deeply sorry.

We both hang up before walking up to one another.

This isn't the same girl I've hung out with in public. No self consciousness surrounds her. She doesn't see the need to walk with her head turned down all the time. She looks completely happy and not downtrodden. There's confidence when she walks towards me. And most of all when she smiles at me it makes my heart flutter.

Her teeth are illuminated by the winter sun. Her lips shimmer with lip gloss, or chap stick or something (Don't judge I'm a guy. I just know they're like pink.). I take in the rest of her. Oh my god her skin is glowing tan, I guess from living in California. She has her hair in a messy side braid with pieces hanging out naturally and thin. Even with pieces hanging out she doesn't look bad, it looks right, and honestly pretty. She looks like someone who should live in Hollywood. And I just have never expected that from her.

She's wearing a grey oversized hoodie. She might be covered up, but her skin still radiates warmth and glow in the winter sun. Skinny jeans, and I mean skinny. That accentuate her legs (She's short and cute.). She has a slender figure if I've ever seen one before. Soft curves that make her look like a real life fashion model. It's like she's photoshopped but she's standing right in front of me. Real and flawless, more flawless than any person should be. Beyoncé's got nothing on her.

She's one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. I'd go so far as to say she _is _the most beautiful girl I've ever seen ever.

"Hiya." She says.

"Hey." I greet, "Pretty shady place, huh?"

"Don't worry I'm not here to kidnap you." She chuckles folding her arms. She has tiny hands. It's hilarious, and kinda cute.

"Whatta relief." I say.

"Come on, we have a destination." She says tapping my arm lightly before leading the way. I follow her off the hiking path into the woods.

"How was your Wednesday?"

"Eh." She shrugs.

"Same." I respond.

"That movie was shit."

"It's not scary."

"Very true." She chuckles, "You being afraid of scary movies is gold though, I'm using it as ammo against you."

"I wouldn't expect any less." I smirk and we break through the trees. Before us there's a beautiful chalet that absorbs my attention. I hardly notice the frozen lake because I'd never think to call a small building adorable, but oh my god it's adorable.

The area is filled with people skiing and hiking. And only the sound of laughter and the wind blowing fills my ears.

"Here we are." She says with a smile stepping out into the clearing.

"Wow." I say with wide-eyes following her down to the chalet.

"Yeah, It's my friend's boyfriend's place. He said there wouldn't be too many people but as you can see." She gestures to the people, "He said it's his families land. And that no one comes out here, except for skiers and hikers. So in essence we have it all to ourselves.

"It's beautiful." I tell her as we reach the house. It's a one story cottage. You know how in magazines celebrities have those luxury vacation homes. Not kidding, that's exactly how it looks. Except it's more… Compact, you could call it cute. Straight from a children's book.

"I'm glad you agree." She says unlocking the door to the house. She turns to me holding the door open with her forearm.

The house is nice, it looks like a set for a music video. Rooms filed with rustic furniture, picture frames hanging with portraits with old people, fake flowers, corny home sweet home plaques. It's cute, actually.

"You want anything to drink?"

"Water?"

"Sure." She says walking through the cottage, I hear her soft footsteps through the house.

"Will, how old are you? Really?" I hear Tris's voice and I walk into the kitchen out of curiosity. I see a dripping wet Tris mush over to me, and over her shoulder a mist of water flying from the sink. Fun.

"The sink is broken." She tells me. I chuckle slightly before composing myself.

Tris walks up to me, "My friend who owns this area, Will, is kind of a prankster. Sorry about this."

"No worries." I assure her, "Only us here."

Tris smirks at me, "I look like an idiot don't I?"

"Yup." She flicks water at me, "Hey." I laugh.

She shrugs, "Four guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm wet." We dissolve into childish laughter until she goes to get dried off.

Twenty minutes later Tris comes back, dry might I add.

We both sit in the living room, watching the house light up with sunlight. It spreads across the wood floors in patterns.

"You wanna sit down?" she asks. I drop to the ground instantly, on the plush carpet. Today has already turned out more beautiful than I expected. First Tris, now this place.

"Alright." She chuckles handing me a glass I didn't notice in her hand and sits beside me.

I slip off my sneakers when I notice she's barefoot. She's digging her toes into the carpet, whereas I lay them on top of it.

"Story time?" She asks with a smile brighter than before.

"I return the gesture, "Well I didn't come prepared. Where do I begin?"

"Like David Copperfield." She says, "I was born."

"My story starts before that." I say.

"Then where does it start?"

"Well… I've never really told anyone this…" I look into her eyes. How on earth did I miss her eyes? Those weren't blocked covered with clothing. Eyes are something we use to communicate, I should have at least noticed her eyes. How did I miss such beautiful eyes? I find myself staring into them, but I can't help it. I feel like they take me away… To a secret place where it's just her and me. Forever.

"You can tell me." She nudges my shoulder playfully when I've taken too long to answer. I'm instantly embarrassed to have been caught staring into her eyes, "Who would I tell?"

"I don't know, your brother, or friends seems a likely candidate." I return the nudge.

"They won't gossip. They aren't like old ladies in retirement homes… Yet."

I can't believe I'm actually doing this.

"Alright. My mom was twenty when she had me and my sister… By the way I _used_ to have an older sister."

She chuckles, Noted, go on."

"According to my mother, my dad was a different guy in the olden days. Loving, always there for us. After my sister and I were born-"

"What's her name?"

"Who my mom?"

"Yeah."

"My mom's name was Evelyn."

"I like the name Evelyn…" She says, "Continue."

"Right. After my sister and I were born my dad's modeling job got pretty big. He was suddenly loved, and had fangirls or whatever." She laughs at this so I laugh with her,

"But he retired when I was three, claiming he wanted to spend more time with us. Only, when he quit modeling he opened his own company and was farther away than ever." I pause recalling a little known fact.

"Funny story, my parents were never married and my dad wanted me to have his last name, so I only have my dad's last name."

She sighs, faking a groan, "Fun facts about Four Eaton."

_You should tell her your real name._

"My real name is actually Tobias."  
Stupid. Stupid. God, how stupid can I be? Who has the nickname Four. Me, but whatever.

"Tobias. I like it." She says with a smile and nudges my shoulder playfully.

"For realizes?" I find myself looking at her eyes again. Captured.

"It suits you." Her voice had a tint of shyness in it, and it involuntarily makes my heart swoon. Dammit heart.

I wink quickly, getting a snort from Tris, before continuing, "My mom actually wanted to adopt another child but could never get ahold of my dad long enough to tell him until… Hmm… she actually adopted the child.

"Oh my God." Tris laughs.

"If I recall the conversation went a little like, 'Honey I'm ho-ly shit!'

'The kids can hear you!'

'There's three of them, what did I miss!?'

'Oh, just you know the adoption process of our third child.'

'When? What? How? Really?'

'When? Christmas. What? A baby. How? Well you can figure that out on your own, I just told you. Really? Really. He even looks a bit like you any everything.'

'Why didn't you-'

'I've been trying to tell you for the past eight months!'

'Let's not stress, come here just take a seat.'

'It's a boy, by the way. If you care.'

'A boy? Really!?'

'His name is Rafi. And if you don't like it tough, I like it.'

'I love you.'

'You better!' And my dad told the whole world that he had a second son and gave them proof he existed"

Tris looks like she can't breath, "Holy Crap. That is too funny!"

I laugh with her, "It is."

"What happens next? Give me a chapter title or something."

"Chapter title… My father turns into a dick wad."

"Go on." She says composing herself.

"So my sister brother and I were all raised by my mom single handedly. Until I was eight. I hadn't see my dad in about… I'd say two years. I was home alone because at that point I was responsible or something. My mom, sister, and brother went out to pick up something. But they didn't get back for a couple of hours so I called her cell. She didn't pick up."

"Their car was hit by a drunk driver. It flipped off the road and they all died instantly. An officer answered the cell and broke the news right then and there to me, and it was weird because stranger danger."

She snorts and I shush her.

"My father was never present ever, so it was weird to be suddenly living with the man.

"He bought a house in this town so I could still go to school here instead of in the city. Its like he was trying to hard to be a dad and to be there for me. The older I get the more he worries about me.

"How'd you get here, then?" She asks.

"Well, I told him I needed a break from work, to get my head cleared. See, he dove head first into his work when my family died. He made me become 'New Yorks Golden Boy' like he was. And now I'm a little worker robot doing tasks to please my dad like he's my master or something.

"He's afraid that I'm going to end up on the streets or something. He thinks that everyone is a bad influence, but that's not true because look at you. You're perfect."

When did I decide on saying that? But hey, I made her blush.

"He always thinks I'm the reincarnation of Satan, but I'm not even that bad. When I started working with him, he got stressed out, I haven't even done anything wrong yet!

"All he cares about is fame and money. A supposed future for me. He doesn't realize that I'm a person who has an actual life, and wants more that a step by step plan on how to live."

She nods slowly, "Were you and you sister close?"

"Oh yeah. She was the closest friend I had, same with my brother. They were like my best friends. But now I got Zeke, that guy you saw at my house the other day. He talks to me like I'm a person not a kid. He cares about me. Even if we fight a lot, he keeps me sane."

Tris smiles kindly at my conclusion.

"Now you tell me you birth story."

"I firmly believe that my story is the best."

"Awh, shoot Tex." I say drinking my water when my phone vibrates. "Don't shoot." She makes her fingers into a gun while I read the text.

_**Dude. Where the hell are you.**_

**Sorry Zeke. I'm out right now.**

_**Yeah, figured that much you're supposed to be helping with Christmas gifts. And the party which is soon man.**_

**Well, I can't.**

_**Alright.**_

"Who is it?"

"Zeke." I answer, "And by the way." I show her a picture of five spoons balanced on my nose. "Look."

"Why?"

"Because I was bored." I say and she takes the phone ginning wickedly, "Why is my name Beatrice in your phone?"

"Uh… That's my nickname for you." Isn't her full name Beatrice?

Her face morphs into a cruelly humored expression, "You have no idea don't you. That's my full name stupid."

Knew it! "Uh…" She's laughing and it's making me feel bad now.

"My god Four. You could have just put my name is as Tris you know."

"Well Beatrice is more formal."

"She hands me back my phone, "Tris. Just call me Tris. Except on special occasions… Like Christmas, or just in the winter in general."

"Winters your favorite season?"

"Yeah, you know December, January, February?" She teases.

"I know that. But winter isn't anyone's favorite season."

"It's mine."

"Why?"

"Because you don't get judged for staying indoors or drinking hot chocolate. You can wear sweaters and everyone seems a bit nicer. Plus snow. Snow is my favorite. Also, winter brings Christmas. I love Christmas lights. Winter just seems magical to me.

"Point taken."

"What's yours?"

"Summer."  
"Yuck."

I stick my tongue out at her, "Hey, Christmas is all fine and dandy, but I'd take a beach day over skiing any day."

"Ew." She scrunches up her nose and oh my god she's adorable.

We continue a cycle of questions until I remember she hasn't told my her story."

"Don't think your going to get away with not telling me your birth story _Beatrice._"

"Alright." She fake glares. "Maybe your you should call me Adulterous Love Child instead of Beatrice though." I actually spit some of my water onto her. She starts laughing again.

"What!?"

"I'm an affair baby." She says.

"And you're actually proud of this?"

"Hmm… Yes!" She says clearly joking.

"Story time. Now."

"So, both of my parents are pretty well known in some areas. My mom is an actress in short films and my dad is producer. You know Andrew Prior?"

"Yeah."

"My father." She says pointing to herself. " Well, they were doing some project together, and she apparently fell head over heels for him. Whenever I've asked they both say the same thing. They fell mutually in love, while it isn't a good thing (Because adultery is bad) it still makes me feel better about my conception."

"Oh my god." I laugh.

"What? It's true!"

"Keep going." I wave her off.

She folds her arms and continues, "When she went back to her husband, whose name was David. She found out she was having me.

"She had originally thought I was her husbands baby. But look at me real quick okay?"

"Um… Why?"  
"Because I have pretty tan skin. And my hair is like blonde."

"It's more gold than anything." I respond observing the richness of her hair.

"But it's not black. And my skin isn't ghostly white." She says. I almost say she has nice skin but A don't want to sound like a cannibal and B I'm not willing to reenact a scene from Harry Potter at this exact moment for mentioning that she has nice skin.

"Right. Go on."

"My mom is pale white and has black hair. You know looking like a typical French lady. And her husband David was very pale with dark hair. So when I popped out looking like…"

"Oh!" I say realizing what she means now.

"Yeah. He screamed almost as loud as I did. This tiny person screamed louder than a man who just found out that his wife had sex with another man, by her having said other mans baby."

"That's awful."  
"But funny." She smiles gently.

"But hilarious." I tell her cackling.

"So this guy is chewing my mom out, getting all kinds of angry. The doctors kick him out of the hospital. And my mom is now remembering this guy she fell in love with overseas.

"My mom calls my dad who is thanking God she called him, and before she could tell him the news the nurse hands me over to my mom. My dad said he knew that I was the one crying and he knew I was his without my mom speaking a word or without seeing me. He didn't even ask about her having a baby, he just said, 'That's my kid'.

"My mom claims to this day her exact words to him were, 'Yes, and my god she's so perfect'.

"They talked it over and decided it'd be best for me to live with my dad since she had a pissed off husband and three young kids to deal with already.

"My dad was more than happy to let me live with him. He even flew over to France -Where my mom was living- to see me in the middle of producing a movie and took me back to America to live with him.

"When he brought me home he never left me alone once. He took me to work no matter where it was. And I'm still fully convinced I'm unafraid of scary movies unlike you, because I was exposed at a young age. Anyways that's my baby story that's better than yours. Questions?"

"Do you keep in contact with your mom?"  
"Yeah. Part of the deal was that I get to see her every now and then. Every Christmas we see her, she comes down for Thanksgiving with my brother and sisters even if they don't celebrate it, which is sweet. She plans my spring breaks and birthdays which I spend with her."

"What about her husband?"

"They divorced when I was two."

"She has other kids?"

"Oh right, they're a huge part of my life." She thinks for a moment before speaking "Molly, the oldest, Caleb, my older brother, and I have a little sister named Myra. Molly and I don't speak if we can help it, we're always fighting. She feels like I ruined her 'perfect' family when it would really be my moms fault… Molly and I are… Let's see six years apart, since she just turned twenty three. Right now seven years.

"Caleb is great. I love him to death, he's sweet and adorable. He's nice and sarcastic towards everyone, just about. He's eighteen right now so a year older than me.

"Then there's the baby Myra. She's thirteen now. She's actually Molly and Caleb's half sister too because…" She sighs loudly, which is then followed by a nervous chuckle and her wiping her face, "I can't believe I'm saying this to you. Promise not to tell anyone this part right here?"

"I promise." I tell her. She holds out her pinkie. Out of instinct I wrap my own around hers. Her hands are so small compared to mine, and so soft… And why does my hand tingle when she takes hers away?

"After the big divorce, my mom got inseminated, and then poof Myra was born just like that."

"Awesome." I nod, "Wait your mom is from France originally?"

"Yes she is. And yes I do speak some French, and Spanish."

"Say something in French."

After a moment of thought she says "Je ai le sentiment pour vous."

I let the milky words seep into my ears. I've never heard words quiet so decadent, "What did you say?"

"I said, 'I have spoken something.'" She's lying and I can tell she won't fool anyone with that lip bite.

I'll ask again later, "Any other juicy secrets you're keeping from me?"

"Nope, forgot my notecards." She laughs.

"Ah! Me too." I laugh, "Another question. You were born in France?"

"Indeed."

"What part? Oh, and what kind of citizenship do you have?"  
"I was born in Strasbourg and… Wait why do you want to know about my citizenship status Four?"

"I've never had a friend born outside the US, that actually lives here. It is intriguing." Well I do have Shauna and Marlene who are Canadian but they don't count.

"I have a both French and American citizenship."

"Wait. That's possible?"

"Yeah." She chuckles, "It's this thing called Duel Citizenship. I was born outside the US, but my dad is an American citizen, so I have basically have natural citizenship here."

"That's so fucking cool."

"You're actually the first person to think that."  
"But it is seriously fucking cool." I tell her sincerely.

"Do you have anymore questions strange child?"

"Let me think…" I ponder the story for a bit, "No."

"Yay!" She chuckles.

I watch her bathe in the warmth from the fireplace before deciding to speak up, "We should do this again."

She looks surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah. You're girl with a very interesting life. I want to learn more about you." I say sincerely, surprised by myself.

"Well you're a pretty good storyteller yourself, sir."

"Thank you, madam." I nod.

"Do Thursdays work well with your 'busy' schedule?"  
"Yes, they do."

"Then next Thursday. Same place, same time. Unless you wanna go to a different place. I can make snacks next time!"

"Ooo goodie snacks." I clap my hands together getting her to laugh again.

"Look at that." She nudges me before pointing to the window. "Sunset." She smiles and runs over to look. I didn't know so many colors existed. We spend a few long moments staring before the sky turns a brilliant black.

"That's my cue." I say, walking to the door brushing off my pants.

"Wait." She stands with me, "I have one more question."

I square myself towards her, giving her my undivided attention.

"Are you… Are you ever afraid"

"Afraid?"

"Are you ever afraid to go home?" I'm a little taken aback for a moment by the question. It makes me stop to wonder what the tone of her voice means. It sends my mind into a tailspin. Is she asking if I get hit? Well I do. Is she asking to know more about me? Is she asking because she knows what it's like to not want to go home in fear of a parent?

"It's not my home." I say hesitantly, "It's a necessary place to live, to stay alive, it's not a place that I love. But yeah. Sometimes I'm afraid to go home. More than a person my age should be actually."

"Where do you consider your home to be then?"

"… I haven't found it yet." I say heading up the path.

"See you at work Four." She calls as I depart.

"Call me Tobias, I like the way it sounds when you say it." I do. I usually hear it when I'm being hit. Tris gives it a new… Meaning. It makes me feel liked. I don't know it's confusing.

In my car I let my thoughts swirl in my head. I think the story she told me. How I told her mine. I love her story. It's funny, but tragic but not excess of either. She's humored and lightened by it. You could even say a bit humbled by all that's been happening to her over the years.

She loves her family… Well from what she told me. She can speak French and Spanish, she's funny, she's smart, she's nice, she's a good listener, she's small but in the most endearing way, she asks insanely insightful questions. She's _beautiful_, is the last thing on my list of things I know about Tris. Her name. Her name is one more thing. Original and damn right perfect, just like she is to me.

She's more than that beauty behind the mask coldness she puts on to people she doesn't know (I say from experience). There is no way in hell she's afraid of her looks. She must know she's beautiful, but she also knows the power of that beauty. The price she'd have to pay for being gorgeous and surrounded by teenagers, heck even adults in California, none the less New York. She hides just for her self-satisfaction. She hides it so people can know the person she is inside, the girl who will hide behind ill-fitted clothes, tied back hair, and sarcastic remarks so she doesn't attract a big crowd.

She wants them to start a list like I have. To state her qualities first and her looks lastly. That's why she hides it.

Another thought crosses my mind during the drive home.

We were so close. So physically close. Shoving and laughing with one another. I can't shake the fact that there was a nagging in the back of my mind that continued to scream _kiss her dammit_ every time she smiled at me or leaned into my shoulder. I shouldn't want that… I can't want that ever. Not only after a few days. I shouldn't want to kiss a girl I've only spoken to a handful of times, half of which have been fights. A girl who doesn't even live here. When she leaves what will I do?

But what if I did and kind of still do?

I get home close to ten o'clock.

I walk in and hear shuffling in the kitchen.

"Tobias?" My father calls.

Shit. He's still here

"Yeah dad?"

He comes storming into the front hallway, "Where have you been all this time?"

"I just went for a drive."  
"Oh, just a drive now? You told me you just needed a change of scenery to help with work."  
"It's not important what I said." I say and try to walk past him.

"Not important? Not important?" He pushes me back into the front door.

"Dad. I finished my part in work. I wasn't doing anything wrong." Thankfully. "I was driving the entire time. Just needed a break."

"Just a break? So you texting this unknown number has nothing to do with you being gone so long?"

Shit… How does he know all this. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid. I looked at your phone usage recently and you've been texting someone very continuously for the past few days."

"Seriously dad?"  
"Who on Earth have you been texting?"

"It's just Zeke. He got a new phone. Calm down.."

He doesn't calm down. He knocks me into the wall.

"Useless, worthless boy. Can you do anything right?" He knees me in the groin, I instantly double over in agony. I feel it in the pit of my stomach, the hard stabbing pain spreading throughout my entire body.

"Dad stop!" I try to get him away, but he punches my gut, one, two, three, four times. "Dad please!" He throws me into the table, slicing my arm open on the way down.

He walks away from the front hall, back into the kitchen.

"You may never be a grandfather." I say curling up in pain until I realize my arms bleeding.

I take a deep breath before holding out my hand. I get myself to my feet though I lean on the wall for heavy support.

I grab the first aid kit. Cleaning off my arm, disinfecting it, and then wrap it tightly.

Man I hate my father. I really wish Tris was here. But the again who would want to see me like this?

I slowly strip my shirt and take slow breaths as the pain dulls into a soreness.

I finally convince myself that it doesn't hurt a lot, but fucking Jesus, Mary, and Joseph does it hurt laying down. I can't deal with actual life right now.

And that's how I spend my evening. Driving back to my abusive father. Getting back into the same old routine. The same cycle. When will home actually mean home?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

I'm going to spare you the details of this past Friday, it was too boring.

Normal work.

Normal friends.

Normal dad.

I go to stupid work. Well, I come home early, actually. My dad doesn't want to "burn me out." Eye roll.

Moving the fuck on to more important things.

Important things like the fact that I think I'm accidentally letting myself get too involved with Tris. Since Thursday we just talked. Like we've been doing, of course. But we've been talking during the day and sometimes at night too. I can count on her to stay up long enough for my dad to go on a rampage. She'll stay awake with me until it's over, unless she's too tired.

I have learned that her favorite color is purple (She believes it looks best beside grey). She is a dog and cat person, she doesn't like being told you're one or the other. She's a vegetarian because her uncle owns a farm which she got to spend a summer on, at which she saw the slaughter of a baby cow and fainted. She spent an entire summer with her dad in Europe and South America with the natives learning about their culture. She's been to Russia, Australia, all over Europe, Brazil, Argentina, New Zealand, Chile, and even some country called Barbados. She told me about this one time in Russia she was convinced that there was some assassin out to kill her.

She never learnt how to ride a bike. She doesn't know how to twerk (Have no fear I taught her with my mad skills and all she did was laugh). She has never been to church for mass, or anything religious, just for tourism. She doesn't like the idea of outer space because it freaks her out. She's never eaten at a McDonalds(!)

The really cool thing about her is that she let's me talk. She asks questions, patiently waits for my answers. She legitimately loves to learn about my life and me.

In all honesty it scares me. We've only met like what?... A week now. Hold up… Yeah, a week, maybe more. And I already have that stupid feeling of a crush.

I am nineteen years old, crushes should not be affecting me. But it so is and I don't know how to stop it.

Is it weird that I don't want to? Yeah… Probably.

It's embarrassing! I'll stop whatever I'm doing to text her. I try to text her first when I get home from work. You remember the other day when my father got really pissed (You should, it happened like yesterday.). Well she let me call her up. All we did was talk. Not even once did she tell me to talk about my father, she just let me talk about why I don't like clowns and pineapples! Who does that!?

And before you start to make fun of me being afraid of clowns, and not liking pineapples, let me ask you something. Have you ever seen and non-horror clown movies?

Yeah. That's what I thought.

Anyway, I guess I can start on Saturday. Which is today. I decided to ask her to Zeke's party, so she cancelled on her friend to come with me(!). Don't judge me and my hormonal teenagery ways.

But anyways I'm meeting her at the cottage and then we're going.

December is in full swing because it's freezing. I don't see her when I park my car.

I get to walking, shouldering my backpack stuffed with clothes for the party, I know the way well enough. The clearing is empty, the little cabin radiates warmth. The frozen lake shimmers with untouched snow.

I walk right up to the front of the house to see Tris sitting on the porch drawing.

"Hey." I surprise her.

She jumps before looking at me. She smiles putting down her book, "Hey. How are you?"

"Mighty fine." I smile back.

"You wanna watch me draw? I'm almost done." She gestures to her book.

I don't see why not. I climb onto the porch and watch her draw.

"You know, winter is great and all, but not being able to do anything outside because of the cold certainly isn't acceptable." She says violently attacking the page.

"I get that." I say, "You're not much of a drawer are you?"

"No… What gave it away?" She chuckles.

"Because you don't exactly do this with grace."

"I don't now? How exactly do you draw with grace?"

"No… Look you've messed up that same line like four times."

"Was that a pun?" She asks.

I smack my leg in frustration as she begins to laugh, "Why does everyone think every time I say the fucking number four that it's a pun!? It's a nickname goddamnit, not a built in joke!" I'm laughing as I rage.

She laughs with me, "In answer to your first question, my dad used to do print out pictures, I would just trace. I don't draw very well. I've been practicing alone for a while and I still can't do it well.

"I've gotten really good at drawing stick figures. Scenery? Not so much. Real people? Might as well be rocket science."

"Well, you're in luck. I happen to be very good at rocket science." I say.

"Really?" She laughs, "You can draw?"

"I mean how hard can it be?"

"Uh, impossible?' She asks erasing the eye she just drew. "Or was that a rhetorical question?"

"Nothings impossible, especially now that you have triple the talent."

"Oh, so you count as three?"

"You know it" I respond.

"Well, I'm done with drawing now." She says throwing her book across the deck.

"Aren't I a great help?"

"This best." She winks opening the door to the house and throws the rest of whatever she had inside.

"So what now?

"Her eyes light up, "You wanna skate?" She asks rubbing her hands together.

"Skate?"

"Yeah. On that lake there"

"Oh my god, You have a lake here!? Why didn't you tell me!?" She doesn't answer instead she takes off towards the lake.

"In all seriousness, I'm going skating."

"But we don't have any skates." I yell running after her.

"Baby doll, you were born with some." I think I blush because she starts laughing, "Besides who needs skates? Or clothes?" She tears off her sweater and t-shirt and throws them over her shoulder into my face.

She's wearing a lavender bra with black lace. The tag is sticking out.

"Uh… Aren't you… Uh… It's freezing out here… Aren't you… Freezing?"

"Bashful? I didn't know that about you." She laughs, and look there goes her pants revealing a dark blue and black striped pair of underwear that does not match her bra. I guess she didn't envision us going skating in our underwear when she got dressed this morning.

She's hot, let me just get this out of the way and just fucking say it. She is hot. Her tanned skin shimmers, and looks so smooth. Her stomach is flat with the vague presence of a six pack.

"Come on scaredy cat. We're not gonna fall in." She still has her shoes on but she runs out onto the lake.

"I just…" I want to say that if I get hypothermia and die my father will be furious. But I kind of realize that it's not that cold, and it won't be too bad. So, I strip off my clothes, keeping on my boxers and shoes, and run after her.

It is cold as fuck. I can feel snow in my shoes. And let me tell you, it's not exactly comfortable.

"It's not that bad!" Tris shouts at me.

"For you maybe!" I call back. She runs (Or slides) out further, and tells me advance. I brace myself and follow her to the center of the lake.

"See not too bad huh?" She laughs kicking snow at me. I take as a call to war, so I tackled her into the snow completely. She's not strong enough to push me off her, but I let up eventually. Snow sticks to her hair and face.

"Not cool." She laughs though, which allows me to assume it wasn't a dire offence.

"You started it. It's self defense." I shrug.

"Alright I'll give you that." She rolls her eyes, "Long week?"

"Not any longer than usual."

"That's not so good." She says.

I look up, "So what's the topic for today?"

"Hm…" She muses over what e could potentially discuss, "Funny stories. I want to laugh."

I develop a sly smile, "Oh I have a story for you."

"Should we get out?"

"Do you want to?" I ask.

"Yeah it's cold."

"I told you so."

"Shut up Four."

* * *

When we get back to the cottage we both sprawl out onto the porch where I first found her.

I turn to her and she moves towards me a bit to get warmer, "Time to start the story."

"Is excited." She says.

"I know that you don't know Zeke very well."

"I only really know his outbursts, from when I was at your house."

"Then you know him, pretty well." She chuckles, "So he's a bit of an ass, and this one time him and I were at the park, showing the world our mad soccer skills."

"Normal."

"Oh completely. Anyway, Zeke happened to be telling a black joke. Just as he gets to the punch line which, yes, does have a slavery comment. Coincidently this huge black wrestler looking dude is walking up the sidewalk beside us. Now, let me give you a mental image. He's taller than me, three times as muscular, has piercings, tattooed arms, and a completely shaved head. He could snap me in half like a twig. And Zeke just delivered this terribly racist punch line.

"We both are trying to act like Zeke did not just discriminate any and every African American in the history of ever. So we keep kicking, and then we start to notice the guy is staring at us, and I swear he kept moving towards us.

"We book it. Both of us at full speed running through the park trying to lose this guy. We get cornered by the swings, and this guy is looming over us, at this point I'm pretty pissed at Zeke, but I put that aside because I have to start sending out my funeral invites.

"He walks up, nostrils flared, bald head gleaming in the sunlight glances at my and then lays his eyes on Zeke. I'm 0.5 seconds away from jumping in front of Zeke and save his life, when this guy takes Zeke's hands and says, 'It's okay-'"

I stop to let Tris get up because she's fallen from laughing so hard (I'm a funny guy what can I say).

"He says, 'it's gonna be okay.' And I swear he was going to kiss him, but he takes him into a hug. Then he says 'I know it's tough right now, but this will pass, and in the end everything will be okay.' And then, to top it all off, the guy starts stroking Zeke's hair. I actually almost black out from lack of oxygen because of laughing. Then the guy turns and leaves without another word. We now call it the Park Incident."

"That. Is the best thing I've ever heard." Piper laughs, "Holy shit."

I feel an unexpected swell of pride grow in my chest, "Oh, and Zeke's girlfriend. Shauna, she has a huge girl crush on you. Just thought you should know." I wink at Tris before saying,

"Your turn, humor me, go."

"Alright, so about two years ago my dad and I went to Morocco for a summer holiday/ father daughter bonding time. Now fun fact time, in addition to this father daughter bonding holiday, my dad wanted us to learn a different language together. So we decided, why not learn Spanish and then go to a Spanish speaking country.

"Well, my dad, being a noof-"

"A noof?" I ask trying not to laugh.

"Yes, a noof. Now shush." She puts her hand over my mouth. "Now, my dad was being a noof, and thought that Morocco was a Spanish speaking country, which it sort of is, but isn't. One of the first mornings we're there, my dad and I get up at the crack of dawn to go surfing, because surfing is cool. After a while we go back to the hotel and change out of our wet suits into bathing suits.

"So, we're on the beach just laying, and it's mostly populated by tourist and vacationers. It's pretty late in the afternoon, people are coming and going getting drinks and whatnot. Then my dad and I start realizing that people are staring at us like we're crazy. Of course being my dad and I, we don't really do much about it.

"Normal." I say just to see her roll her eyes.

"So-" just then my alarm picks the perfect time to go off.

"It's six."

"Oh no." She deadpans.

"We need to get ready for the party Tris."

"Ah shoot." She rolls her eyes but gets up. "And by the way. I find it weird that you have an alarm for when we need to get dressed."

"Thanks dearest."

I head in the direction of the bathroom. I quickly shower off before wrapping my bottom half in a towel and throwing my boxers in the dryer because they're soaked. I walk back out to the main room where she's standing in what looks like pj's. She's thrown her still damp hair into a messy bun. I like the darker tone when her hair is wet, I decide, I looks like sunrays. She's in the kitchen doing something on the stove.

When she turns to face me she chuckles, "Now this, is a compromising situation."

"What? Me in a bathroom towel and nothing else? Compromising? Nah." She hides her blushing face away, "What's the matter?" I ask jokingly.

"Nothing." She forces a nervous chuckle, "I'm just not… Ready."

She averts her gaze, "You want some hot chocolate while we wait?"

"Sure" I answer sitting on a barstool, I want to ask what se means by 'ready' but instead I tell her, "This is a nice little place."

She pours some milk into a sauce pan, "Yeah, my friends dad built it just for him."

She looks down forlorn a minute, before turning off the stove. I nudge her, "Not feeling that hot chocolate?"

She laughs, "Shut up." She's serious for a moment before she asks, "do you want to see something?"

"Sure." I say putting down an imaginary cup.

"Com on." She rolls her eyes and takes me to the back of the house where she opens a door to reveal a library. Like an actual fucking library. There are so many books that one could get lost in the maze of shelves and texts, "This is Will's library."

"This is awesome." I tell her looking at each jam packed book shelf.

"Don't tell anyone… But I added bunch of my own books."

"How DARE you?" I fake gasp turning around and stopping dead in my tracks. "What about this?" I ask pointing to a wall full of painted words.

"That may or may not be a wall I painted with my favorite books and quotes without Will knowing." Tris says striding past me with a flustered smile.

I read some of the lines until I stop at one that's interesting. "Where's the title of this book?"

She reads where my finger is pointing, "Oh that's one from the Chocolate Wars. I never wrote the book because I'll never forget the quote for as long as I live."

"Do I dare disturb the universe?"

"Yeah." She smooths down her wet hair, "There's this one great part in the book where the main character has finally started standing up for himself and is looking in his locker. He talks about how t the beginning of the school year they can all decorate their lockers. And his only has one poster. It reads, 'Do I dare disturb the universe?' And it's stuck with me. It makes me think. I don't know why it does. But it does. I mean, what would I dare to disturb the universe for?"

My little teenage boy mind can't help but think, me. Hopefully. I'd disturb the universe for you, after all. But then I get embarrassed with myself and yell at my mind to shut up because there is something wrong with me for liking her this much already.

"Hey, enough with the sad face." I nudge her, "I'll tell you a funny story."

She laughs, "Okay," She takes me back out to the kitchen, where she cleans up our 'hot chocolate'.

I take a seat checking my watch laughing when I see we're already late for the party. I'm about to tell her when I hear Tris yell.

Well it wasn't really a scream, it was more of Tris saying "Shit" but she was behind me and it wasn't ready.

I turn to look at her.

"We're late."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes." She says. Running into the other room.

I get up walking over to the dryer.

"What the fuck even!?" Tris yells from her room, hopping out into the hall wearing only her bra and underwear, one leg stuck in the pants of her jeans, her phone being held in her mouth.

"Good going, smart one."

"Just… Ugh!" She looks up at me and makes a face that's anything but cute. It's fucking adorable and I hate it.

I laugh making my way over to the dryer stubbing my toe in the process.

I can already see Tris's amused smile as I fall to the floor in pain. I look up –and would you look at that, Tris is sporting a humored smile- and mouth 'help'.

She awes, for a moment before taking her phone out of her mouth before saying, "Pauvre bebe."

"English, gracias." I say in the whitest accent I can muster.

She laughs, "I said, poor baby."

"I want to say something in French. How do you say something?"

She smirks, upholding our running gag, "J'ai des sentiment pour toi."

"Slower." I request.

She chuckles, "J'ai."

"J'ai." I repeat

"Des."

"Des."

"Sentiment."

"Sentiment."

"Pour."

"Pour."

"Toi."

"Toi."

"J'ai des sentiment pour toi."

"J'ai des sentiment pour toi."

She laughs lightly, "Close enough."

"I can't Spanish, I can try French."

"Well, I'd be happy to help." We smile at each other for a moment too long. Long enough for me to notice her lips and not long enough for me to kiss them. The dryer buzzes dramatically. What a fucking buzz kill.

"You want to go get dressed?" She asks.

"Yeah. I should do that." Pinching my lips together I walk back to the living room. I throw on my clothes quickly. Warm boxers are awesome and a comfort to the sinking feeling I got walking away from her. Warm boxers man. Deal with it.

"We should get going." I say walking back and forth in the living rom.

"Winged eyeliner is more important." I hear Tris's muffled yell.

A few minutes later a turn around surprised to see Tris finished already. I can't stop looking at her, how beautiful she is. How could I completely miss that when we first met.

"Someone looks fancy." I tease her.

"Hey, you put on pants. I put on pants." She reminds me.

"Maybe I should wear no pants less often." I say with a fake seductive wink.

"Maybe you should." She agrees stepping towards me.

Zeke texts me some angry faces when Tris and I are walking to the car, so I know he's drunk. Or at least halfway.

I get in the car and poke my head of the window, "I'm leaving." I tell her.

"Don't do anything that'll lead to another." Tris says walking up to the window, "And fix your tie, you're not at the after party." She fake fixes my fake tie before saying in a motherly tone, "don't make me lick my thumb to get that dirt off your cheek."

I grab her arm playfully, "Get in the car." I hear her laugh and she walks over to the passenger side.

"Now, we go." She looks at me, "And wipe that dirt off your cheek, I was serious."

I start the car and drive to Zeke's house.

"You're nervous." I tease Tris without looking at her.

"Shut up." She blushes.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you have nothing to worry about."

"But-"

"No." I grab her hand, "My friends will love you and you know it, so shut up."

"You're a piece of shit."

"You're talking to a piece of shit." She pouts at me until I stop, "What?"

Just then we pull up to Zeke's house.

We watch people walking in and out of the house. I then see my whole group of friends step out onto the porch.

"Wait." I get out of the car and run to the passenger's side opening Tris's door.

"Oh, look who learned to be a gentleman." She says to me.

"Always a pleasure." I say grinning. God do I want to kiss her.

"Oh and-" She pauses mid-sentence leaning in like she's going to kiss me, but licks my cheek instead.

"Hey!" I laugh as she runs ahead of me. I chase after her until she gets to the porch and I finally catch her. "Got ya." I tease, as we teeter to gain balance.

She laughs uncontrollably in my arms until we stand still. I lean forward to lick her cheek, even as she flinches away from me I manage to get the taste of makeup in my mouth.

Tris smiles up at me, light shining in her eyes. I kiss the tip of her nose.

I KISS her nose. And of course we both freeze, not expecting my lips to make contact with her nose. And of course Four the idiot, is at a lost for words and rambles on until Tris says.

"Gentle Giant. I knew it." Tris chuckles.

"… Well you're not wrong."

"I'm not cute." Tris mocks me.

"Im not, you're the cute one." I tell her.

"We'll have to agree to disagree then." Tris touches –The nose I just kissed- to mine, "Or just admit we're both fucking adorable."

"Deal." I smile, "Shall we?"

"Sure thing. But could you let go of me first?"

"No. "I then attempt to walk up the porch stairs with her in my arms.

"This is terrifying. Stop." I think for a moment about picking her up, "I swear to heaven above if you try to pick me up I will shank you."

"But I already picked you up."

"Oh, that's bad." She laughs, "For real, though, let go of me."

I sigh, "Fine." With one arm around Tris's shoulders we walk to meet my friends who have watched our entire interaction.

"Hey guys." I smile excitedly. I'm Giddy. Absolutely giddy. It's concerning.

"Hey." Shauna smiles at us as if we're the most adorable thing to have ever happened.

"Friends, I'd like you to meet, Tris." I present Tris to them.

Hiya." Tris waves.

Marlene smiles excitedly with me, "Hi, I'm-"

"Marlene, I know. We've met." Tris says.

"We have?" Marlene looks puzzled.

"Yes, Marlene. In case you've forgotten, I'm the one you played rock paper scissors with at Four's work. Andrew Prior's daughter.

"You're Andrew Prior's daughter!?" Uriah says.

"Ye-." She stops mid-sentence, "You're here Uriah."

"Uh, duh. The Pedrad party." Uriah laughs pointing at Zeke and back to him.

"Wow, Okay." Tris says, "Oh and I don't technically live here, there's this whole story. Took the wrong flight. Not important."

"Oh my god, you know I have had a girl crush on you since that one movie you were in. And then I actually got to meet you in the office." Shauna deadpans.

I stop Tris before she can reply, "You were in a movie!?"

Tris winks at me before saying, "Well, I mean… yeah. At first I thought I sucked at being a person doing the whole human interaction thing, but then I found out you liked me." Tris reasons.

"You told her that!?" Shauna yells at me.

"She thought you hated her!" I defend myself.

"It's okay, lots of people have crushes on me." Tris nudges me with her leg, "I deal, plus you're pretty awesome, so… Ya know" Tris winks at Shauna, who blushes uncontrollably.

"Are we going inside?" Tris asks.

"Oh! Yeah, lets do that." Percy says, "Come on guys."

"Wait, where's Nita?" I ask.

Lynn steps forward, "She saw you guys walking towards us and went inside."

I feel instantly… I don't know… Terrible, but at the same time… Maybe she just needs space. We broke up a year ago anyways. I take Tris by the arm as we walk inside.

The dancing inside is wild, loud, and deafening in a way that drowns out your soul and fills your body with movement. Tris and I stick together for the first ten minutes, swaying stupidly to the songs that play. I turn around for a second, and it's almost like Tris fell through the floor because she is nowhere.

I try to go look for her, but the stupid pressure of surrounding bodies is ever present and it's beyond impossible. But the feeling there was, of us two, dancing together, almost as if we were holding each other. Making ourselves small by making ourselves one, was undeniably pleasant.

I do finally manage to get off the crowded dance floor and over to the sidelines, where I talk to a drunk group of friends.

"Damn this dancing is tiring." Uriah fans himself.

"You mean jumping is circles fist pumping?" I ask.

"You're such a whore." He tells me, panting for breath.

"You only wish I were."

"I sure do." Zeke responds.

"Stop!" Uriah whines, "I'm serious, I'll marry you two if it makes you stop."

"OMG Percy let's get married!"

"I'm not ready for this. I have so much to plan. Flowers, invites, seating charts, ugh I haven't even though about the dress!"

I reach over and lift his chin, "Baby. You're beautiful without the dress. But I'll wait if you wan to plan it."

"Oh you're so understanding." He takes my hand.

"Shauna why the fuck are you so cool with this!?" Matthew laughs.

"Because hot three way sex? And because Four always caves first." She tells him.

"Our love is not a joke Shauna!" Zeke tells her.

"Yeah, how many times have we kissed while drunk!"

"Five." She tells me.

"Oh I remember, "Zeke can I have my hand back now?"

"Why?"

"Hey all." Oh fucking hell.

"Nita!" Shauna stands up, "How've you been girlie?"

"Good, sorry I curved you guys at the front." She rubs Shauna's back.

"Reyna!" Lauren stands up to hug her. Zeke tries to make sure I'll stay standing where I am by gripping my hand.

"Lauren baby." She chuckles. I notice she's wearing teal, the color I said looked best on her when we were still a thing. Fuck. And hold up, I think she's wearing the angel wing earrings I gave her. Oh shit. Oh fuck. Oh damn. Help.

"NiNi!" Uriah jumps up.

"Pedrad." She smirks before hugging him, "Marlene, good to see you."

"Hey, Rey." She smiles.

"Zeke, looking good."

"Same to you babe."

She looks at me with the most sincere smile I've ever seen, "Jason. It's great to see you again."

"Hey." I say awkwardly.

She leans down to hug me, which prompts Percy to let go of my hand. I pat her back in an, I-am-only-your-friend, manner.

"It's been awhile." She stands next to me.

"Y-yeah." I nod.

We don't work together this year."

"I noticed…"

I look over my shoulder to see Tris nearing our group.

"How've you been?" She asks. She spots Nita and she suddenly looks at me like something's freaked her out.

"Uh-… Good… Great, actually. I've had a great year so far." She smiles again only a bit sadder now. Tris suddenly sprints.

"That's wonderful."

"Four! Man, you've got to help me out." I would not only like to thank God, but Jesus for Tris.

"Sure, what is it?" I ask sprinting away with her.

"I really have nothing for you to help with, you just looked in need of assistance." She tells me when we're far enough away.

"Yes, I did, but this girl is everywhere. There is nowhere she isn't."

"Fuck you then." Tris curses laughing, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just not exactly in the mood to be seduced by my ex, you know?" We manage to lose them in the mass of people. We even stumble upon the infamous Will and Christina. Tris introduces me as her best friend. That makes me happy. And then immediately uncomfortable because they start grinding. It's not them, it the whole, wow I've just realized I'm the only single person on this dance floor (other than Tris).

Tris and I manage to dance our way to a less populated area, when suddenly I feel a disturbance in the force.

"There you guys are!" Shauna shouts dragging Nita behind her, "Tris where are you friends."

"I don't know, probably over there." She points behind her.

"Oh." Shauna nods. I dance with my friends for two songs. Until that song Grind On Me comes on.

I of course grind on Percy, I mean who else (other than Tris)? But um… After fifteen seconds of that, while I'm dancing in my semi-normal squid-like fashion. Nita starts grinding on me. Now, I have done worse with her, I'll give you that, but at the same time I feel downright violated.

She looks offended and hurt. I shake my head while holding my arms up in a questioning way.

She shrugs it off and keeps dancing. I attempt to do the same until another dirty song comes on and she pulls the same shit.

Without a moment of hesitation I walk away.

Zeke grabs my arm as I'm leaving, "Four-"

"I'm not doing this." I say making my exit faster. When I realize Zeke and Uriah are following me out to my car I say, "Don't worry about me. I'm leaving because I just can't be around her."

"Four, dude what's your issue?" Zeke asks as if nothings wrong. As if I should want my ex-girlfriend, or any girl for that matter, grinding on me.

"The issue is you guys keep pulling this shit to get us back together when it's not going to happen." I pull out my keys, "Do whatever you want I sure as hell don't give a fuck."

I full out sprint to my car, locking my doors the moment I sit down, and speed off, away from Zeke's stupid party. I pull off to the side once I feel like I'm far enough away. I cup my face in my hands wondering what I should do. I feel so disgusted with myself and with Nita. What gave her the right t do that, A. B, why didn't I leave the first time it happened. Nita and I have gone much farther than grinding at a party, but that didn't give her the right to just… Ugh!

I feel a sudden guilt as I'm sitting on the shoulder of the highway. I pull out my phone, call Tris, and put it on speaker.

"Hey." She picks up almost immediately.

"Hey." I smile just hearing her soft voice.

"Are you alright?"

"Zeke's party was the worst idea in the history of ever." I sigh, rubbing my eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It needs to be said in person." I tell her.

"What do you want to talk about then?"

"In al honesty, I just want to see you." I tell her.

I can hear a smile creep onto her face, "Then come by the lake. I'm driving there now."

"How?"

"I took Christina's car."

"It'll take me a while to get there. Same with you. Two hours maybe."

"That's fine. I can wait."

"Thank you for this." I say.

Don't mention it. I'll see you in two hours."

"Bye." My spirit feels lifted having only talked to her. Now I get to see her. With Tris around, everything feels better.


End file.
